Regina delle stagioni
by nemuru3003
Summary: La alianza creada por el primo y la Regina delle stagioni, tendrá que ser utilizada para que todo siga igual que siempre. de lo contrario, la catástrofe de las estaciones vendrá y nadie podrá detenerla. Pero... la heredara esta cerca, cerca de quienes son sus aliados. ahora la cosa es, ¿ella recuerda su pasado y quien iba a ser?. -
1. Chapter 1

_**Holas!**_

_**Este es el segundo Fic de Reborn que comenzare, aunque pasaría a ser el primero ya que tenia lo eliminare por razones que se explican más abajo.**_

_**Espero sea de si agrado**_

_***Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo mis oc por el momento.**_

* * *

Capitulo 1

*******HACE MUCHO ******

En un lugar de "Las Dolomitas" en Italia, se ve como van caminando los miembros de la primera generación de la Vongola Family.

-Aun no creo que esto es una buena idea – Opino el Guardián de la tormenta

-Estoy de acuerdo con G – Lo apoyo Ugetsu

-No la juzguen si aun no la conocen – Les respondió Giotto tranquilo

-Pero es una bruja – Alego Lampo

-Las brujas no existen, Lampo – Afirmo Knuckle

-Pero ella si es una bruja – Volvió a decir el peli verde – Quizás que nos va hacer cuando lleguemos...debe ser un lugar tenebroso – Comenzó a temblar al imaginarse el lugar

-Es un lugar muy bello... no hay nada tenebroso – Rio Primo

-Ya la conoces,... ¿Cuando viniste aquí? –Pregunto G

-Cozarto me la presento hace un tiempo – sonrió Giotto – Ella no nos hará nada cuando lleguemos

-Pero una alianza... con la Regina delle stagioni... ¿no creo que sea necesario? – Dijo el Guardián de la lluvia – Digo... todos los ataques que hemos tenido los hemos podido controlar sin problema

-Aunque... es mejor tenerla como Aliada que como enemiga – Reflexiono el Guardián del sol

-Así es... y quien dice que en un futuro no servirá de algo – Termino de decir Giotto

Siguieron caminando por los alrededores de Dolomita, hasta comenzar una especie de sendero hacia las montañas. Al adentrarse, la temperatura comenzó a descender, aunque aun era soportable para cómo iban vestidos. Vieron como en camino había algunos tipos de ofrendas y de más.

El sendero desapareció y era casi imposible el seguir adelante ya que comenzaban las faldas de la montaña.

-Giotto nos equivocamos de camino... vamos de vuelta – Le dijo Ugetsu

-No... Es aquí – Afirmo seguro – Es solo una ilusión de la Reina

-¿Ilusión?... Que ilusión... es solo un pedazo de montaña – Hablo Lampo acercándose a la montaña – Aquí no hay nada – Dijo he intento golpear la montaña, cuando su mano paso de largo, desequilibrando su cuerpo y cayendo hacia el otro lado.

-LAMPO... ¿ESTAS BIEN? – Pregunto Knuckle

-Si... eso creo – Se escucho al joven algo adolorido – Oigan... tienen que venir a ver esto – Se volvió a escuchar impresionado

-Vamos... no tengan miedo – Les dijo Giotto pasando al otro lado de la montaña, seguido por sus guardianes y encontrándose con Lampo parado frente a ellos mirando al frente.

Frente a ellos había un valle rodeado por la montaña, era un espacio hueco dentro de esta. Lo extraño del valle es que es cada esquina era diferente, cada una de ellas representaba una estación del año. Verano, Otoño, Invierno y Primavera, estaban representados en las esquinas. Las dividía un camino de cerámicas de colores que se juntaban en el centro, donde se hallaba una fuente de color dorado y de esta salía chorros de agua, que cambiaban de color dependiendo la estación que apuntaban.

-¿Que...Que es esto? – pregunto G

-El hogar de la Regina delle stagioni – Respondió Giotto segura para comenzar a caminar hacia la fuente

-Esto es hermoso – Dijo Lampo adelantándose a Giotto mientras giraba para ver cada estación – ¿Ella hizo todo esto sola? – Pregunto

-No exactamente – Se escucho detrás de la fuente – Mi cuerpo es muy frágil para crear todo esto – Volvió a decir saliendo de su escondite y mostrándose a los Vongola

-Ha pasado tiempo, Gardenia – Saludo Giotto

-Unos meses, Giotto – respondió esta

Gardenia era el nombre de la mujer conocida como la "Regina delle stagioni"... la "Reina de las estaciones". Así como su nombre es el de la flor que flórese todo el año, no importa si es invierno y hace frio, o si es verano y el calor es insoportable, ella siempre está presente. La mujer frente a ellos no pasaba de los 25 años, con el cabello castaño y ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda. Con los ojos de un color azulado con gris. Llevaba un vestido blanco de época con algunas cintas de color negro.

-G, Ugetsu, Knuckle y Lampo – Nombro Giotto – Ella es Gardenia... Gardenia – La llamo y tomo su mano con elegancia – Ellos son mis guardianes, de los que te hablamos la última vez con Cozarto

-Es un gusto el conocerlos – Saludo la joven educadamente – Hablando de Cozarto... ¿Como está el? – pregunto

-no lo se... muchas cosas han pasado estos meses – Suspiro Primo – Te contare más tarde... primero debemos hablar otra cosa

-Déjame adivinar... ¿quieres una alianza? – Dijo Gardenia con seguridad

-Así es... por eso he venido ante ti – Sonrió Primo

-Y... ¿Por qué crees que aceptaría? – Pregunto la joven curiosa

-Intuición – Respondió de lo más sencillo Giotto

-¿Solo eso?

-Solo eso...pura intuición

-Ya veo... ¿ustedes están desacuerdo? – pregunto gardenia a los guardianes

-Si él lo desea así... que así sea –Respondió G serio – él es el Jefe de la Vongola

-Buena respuesta – Sonrió la joven castaña – Tiene una buena familia Giotto

-Parecida a la tuya...igual que tus protectores – Rio como respuesta

-¿Protectores? – Pregunto Lampo

-Protegemos a Gardenia – se escucho de la esquina del verano

-Iberis...siento haberte despertado – se disculpo la castaña

-no importa Principessa – respondió Iberis

Iberis, la protectora de Gardenia, representante del verano. Una joven que al igual que la castaña no pasaba los 25 años. De cabello, largo y liso, de color blanco como la flor que representa y los ojos rojizos. Vestida con una camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo y una falda azulada larga que tenía un corte dejando ver su pierna izquierda.

-Como ella dijo... su cuerpo es frágil, por lo que no pelea – Volvió a decir Iberis

-Pasa eso estamos nosotros... sus protectores, luchamos por ella con el poder que nos concedió – Se escucho de la esquina de la primavera

-Phlox... ¿que tienes ahí? – Pregunto Iberis al ver a su compañero

Phlox, Protector de Gardenia, representante de la primavera. Mayor a las dos chicas rondando por los 28 años. Cabello corto y bien peinado de color negro, ojos de color azul pálido como la gama de la flor que representa. Vestía unos pantalones de tela negro y una camisa de color vino semi abierta, mostrando su buena musculatura.

-Es un Ramo para mi Principessa – sonrió dirigiéndose a la castaña y esta acepto gustosa el ramo

-Por favor entremos a la casa para hablar con mayor facilidad – pidió Gardenia a los Vongola

Una vez adentro, se toparon con dos mujeres mas, las cuales eran Salvia y Viola.

Salvia, Protectora de Gardenia, representante de otoño. Mayor a Iberis y Gardenia, casi como Phlox. Cabello corto y recto, de color lila como la flor de su nombre y los ojos grises, junto con un lugar bajo el ojo derecho. Vestida con una falda gris larga, y una chaqueta larga negra hasta el cuello cerrada.

Mientras que Viola, protectora de Gardenia, representante del Invierno. La menor de ellas con 22 años. Cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda con ondas. Ojos lilas con una franja negra en la parte superior como su flor. Llevaba un vestido largo de color celeste y una bufanda sobre los brazos que rodeaba su espalda.

-Entonces – Se escucho de parte de Giotto hacia todos los presente, en especial a Gardenia – ¿Hay alianza?

-Por supuesto que sí – Le contesto Gardenia – Juro como Regina delle stagioni que ayudare a la Vongola Famiglia en todo lo que me pida, tanto ahora como en el futuro

-Al igual que la Vongola hacia usted, Regina delle stagioni – Respondió Giotto al juramento.

************Actualidad********

POV XXXX

(Sueño)

Al norte de Italia, cerca de Las Dolomitas, había una Mansión, con el jardín cubierto de Flores, todas distintas y en su máximo esplendor. En el se veía un grupo de 5 niños muy felices jugando a las escondidas.

A las 7 de la tarde dos de ellos, dos niñas, fueron llamadas para volver a su casa, despidiéndose de los demás.

-Adiós... no vemos mañana – dijo una de ellas

-Hasta mañana Hime-sama – dijo la otra y se fueron

Los tres que quedamos entraremos a la misión y jugamos dentro hasta la hora de la cena. Luego se fuimos cada uno a nuestra habitación a dormir y para tener las energías para jugar al día siguiente. Pero...

-¡ARRIBA... DESPIERTE HIME-SAMA! – Una de las niñas de grupo intentaba despertarla

-¿Que paso? – Pregunte con sueño

-Debemos irnos de aquí Hime-sama – Dijo mi único amigo varón

-¿Pero...Porque? – Pregunte con algo de miedo

-Solo venga con nosotros... la protegeremos – dijo mi amiga y me saco corriendo del lugar

-Pero... ¿y mi mama? – Volvi a decir aun más desesperada sin entender nada

-No se preocupe...Hime-sama – Me Dijo mi amigo para tranquilizarme – Natsuko-Sama está a salvo, no te sucederá nada a ella ni a usted

A medida que corríamos por la mansión, podía escuchar a gente gritando y ruidos muy fuertes, como si algo explotara, pero no solo una vez, si no que muchas seguidas. Estábamos llegando a una de las habitaciones que nos tiene prohibido el ingreso, el salón sagrado de mi madre. Pero antes de entrar, un hombre apareció frente a nosotros.

-La heredera – Dijo levantando un arma de fuego – La heredera que debe morir – volvió a dice y nos ataco.

Mi amigo de cabellos rubios, detuvo al hombre con un pequeño cuchillo que traía consigo. Nos indico que entráramos al salón y no saliéramos a menos de que el nos digiera. Lo último que recuerdo de él, es su sonrisa y ojos al momento de entrar y cerrar la puerta. No entiendo porque, por que lucía tan contento y orgulloso.

Mi amiga de cabellos rojizos, cerró con seguro la puerta y me indico que me acercara a la ventana, a lo que ella se situó a mi lado a los pocos segundos mientras miraba por la ventana a los alrededores.

Pasaron unos minutos, y sentimos como la puerta era golpeada con mucha fuerza. Comencé a temblar y mi amiga tomo una de las velas y la sostuvo para luego mirarme.

-Todo estará bien... lo prometo – Me sonrió

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al mismo hombre que nos detuvo. La chica se aproximo a él y soltó la vela entre ella y yo. Saco también un cuchillo y lo ataco. Comenzamos a escuchar como llegaba más gente a la mansión y muchas palabras como "suelten sus armas", "están acabados", "no debieron atacarlos a ellos", que al parecer estaban de nuestro lado. El hombre se puso nervioso y de un solo golpe, tiro a mi amiga al piso ya que esta se distrajo por las voces de los pisos inferiores.

-Si mueres abre hecho mi trabajo – Dijo el hombre y me apunto con su arma

Comencé a temblar. Escuche el disparo del arma y cerré los ojos esperando que me llegara la bala, hasta que sentí como caía hacia atrás. Mi amiga se poso delante de mí y me empujo hacia fuera de la ventana.

Todo era lento, abrí los ojos y ahí esta ella, sonriendo de la misma manera que el chico. Me fije en su pecho y una gran mancha roja comenzó a aparecer.

\- Siamo principessa – le oí susurrar antes de caer completamente al jardín

-Ka...KAORI! – Grite mientras caía

(Fin sueño)

-Despierta...ya despierta – sentí que me decían y comencé a abrir los ojos, y me tope con una mirada de color miel – ¿Estas bien, Haru-chan? – Pregunto

-Si...Haru está bien – Respondí – Haru tuvo una pesadilla

-¿Segura que estas bien? – volvió a preguntar preocupada

-Haru está bien, Kyoko-chan – sonreí

-Está bien... ¿que tal si vamos a comer algo? – Dijo con alegría

-Si... Vamos a la pastelería – Respondí con la misma emoción – y Pasamos por Lambo-kun, Fuuta-kun y I-pin

-Claro... vamos – me contesto y salimos de mi casa, rumbo a la pastelería. Pero en mi mente me pregunto... ¿Quienes eran esos niños?... ¿Ellos eran mis amigos?, pero... ¿por qué no los recuerdo?

FIN POV HARU

No muy lejos de donde se veía a las chicas caminando felizmente a la pasteleria, en uno de los tantos techos que hay por ahí, se encontraban dos personas mirando atentos a lo que ocurría.

-Se ve feliz – Dijo una voz masculina – Se ve que no nos recuerda – suspiro con tristeza

-No te preocupes, ellos vendrán nuevamente y tendrá que recordarnos – lo animo la otra persona, una chica.

-y la protegeremos nuevamente... ¿no?

-claro... somos sus protectores, es nuestro deber proteger a la siguiente Regina delle stagioni – sonrió la chica

* * *

_**Aclaraciones **_

_**Regina delle stagioni: Reina de las estaciones**_

_**Principessa: princesa**_

_**Siamo principessa: nos vemos princesa**_

_**Gardenia: Flor de color blanco que florece todo el año**_

_**Iberis: flor pequeña de color blanco que florece solo en verano**_

_**Phlox: Flor de colores azules hasta rojos y blancos, que florece en primavera**_

_**Salvia: Flor parecida a la lavanda, de color lila que florece otoño**_

_**Viola: flor que va desde los colores morados y amarillos, y florece en invierno**_

* * *

_Bueno... este es un nuevo proyecto que comenzare. El anterior de Reborn lo eliminare por falta de inspiración y varios errores que encontré una vez que volví a ver la serie y leer la manga._

_Para esta historia, pediré unos oc. Por el momento solo serán 4. Dos que tendrán que ver con el invierno y la otra con el otoño._

_Para eso tiene que saber que los poderes de ellos se basan mezclando los elementos con las estaciones._

_Verano: Fuego_

_Primavera: Tierra_

_Otoño: Viento_

_Invierno: Agua_

_Los otro dos oc, deberían ser un mensajero/a, que también debe tener algo que ver con una estación, y un Tutor/a, también con alguna estación._

_A medida que pase la historia quizás pida más Oc. Eso lo veré en el camino. También para ver quiénes son elegidos como participantes, hare una selección de quienes envíen su personaje y as notificare si fueron elegidas, antes de subir el capitulo siguiente... Creo._

_Las cosas que necesito, son lo típico._

_Nombre:_

_Edad:_

_Apariencia:_

_Personalidad:_

_Arma:_

_Estación:_

_Historia:_

_Gustos y disgustos:_

_Pareja: (menos Gokudera)_

_Extras:_

_Animal afiliado a la estación:_

_Eso seria, espero su opinión._

_Nos leemos, MATTA NE!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nemuru: Aquí es traigo el segundo capitulo**_

_**Yamiko: Ojala des guste y muchas gracias a quienes enviaron su Oc**_

_**Kaori: Los personajes no le pertenecen, solo sus Oc, y los demás a quienes nos las y lo Prestaron**_

* * *

Capitulo 2

Se ve en medio de la cuidad de Namimori un gran edifico, que desde su azotea se veía toda la cuidad. En ese lugar, sentado a la orilla, se ve a un joven de no más de 17 años, de cabello largo rubio, atado en una coleta baja, junto a unos ojos tan azules como el cielo. Vestía con unos pantalones de tela negros y una camisa a rayas blancas y negras, en ella estampada estaba un símbolo extraño con una franja de color naranjo, además de unos zapatos y un solo guante, de color negro los dos. Observaba la ciudad, con una sonrisa juguetona, cada detalle que esta tenia, al parecer buscando algo. Suspiro resinado al no hallar nada, y escucho a alguien llegar detrás de él.

-¿Nada? – Pregunto quién estaba a su espalda

-No... Ninguna amenaza por el momento – Respondió el chico

-¿Crees que lo recuerde antes de que ellos lleguen? – Pregunto nuevamente, quien resulto siendo una chica.

-No lo sé, pero si debe ser antes que Natsuko-sama venga

-Es cierto, si ella llega acá significara que ya comenzó la casería contra la princesa – Dijo la chica al acercarse a su compañero. Ella lleva el cabello atado al estilo samurái, de color plateado, y los ojos azules y piel blanca como su compañero. Con un lunar bajo el ojo derecho. Vestida con un kimono blanco con copos de nieve en él y a hasta la altura de las rodillas junto a unas medias blancas y unas botas azules hasta debajo de las rodillas. En la espalda llevaba un símbolo extraño, con una granja de color Azul.

-Solo hay que esperar a que ocurra y listo – Dijo el chico algo relajado

-¿Como es que puedes estar así en una situación como esta? – Pregunto la chica impresionada por el actuar de el

-¿Así como?

-Relajado... Se supone que ere el Tutor de Otoño – Le dijo algo molesta

-No te preocupes, se lo que hago... mi linda Yuki – Sonrió el chico

-Espero que así sea Lion – Suspiro Yuki

**************CENTRO DE NAMIMORI*************

Para el grupo de la Famiglia Vongola era un día completamente normal. Los alumnos de escuela Namimori se encontraban saliendo de clases y como ya era común, en la entrada se encontraban I-pin corriendo tras de Lambo, eso por haberle robado unos dulces. Y en medio de los dos estaba Fuuta intentado calmarlos, y cerca del niño estaban Haru.

-Haru-chan! – La llamo Kyoko

-Kyoko-chan... Tanjōbiomedetō – Le dijo Haru con una sonrisa

-Jeje... ahora que estamos todos vamos a festejar –Hablo Yamamoto dando una idea

-SI! – Dijo la peli naranja – Adelantemos el día de los pasteles Haru

-Haru está de acuerdo-desu – Afirmo Haru con una sonrisa

-¿Que no se cansan en comer tanto dulce? – Pregunto Gokudera algo fastidiado

-Vamos Gokudera-kun no te alteres – Le decía Tsuna tratando de calmarlo

-Ya vámonos, Quiero pastel ¡ AL EXTREMO! – Grito Ryohei

-Lambo también quiere – Lo apoyo el pequeño, seguido por I-pin y Fuuta

El grupo comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la pastelería que tanto les gustaba a las dos chicas. Hablaban cual iban a probar y cosas como esa. Los chicos en cambio se adelantaron un poco, ya que las dos chicas se quedaban parabas algunas veces mientras hablaban.

-Vaya que están felices – Rio Tsuna

-Por supuesto...es un cumpleaños después de todo – Sonrió Yamamoto

-Son ruidosas – Alego Gokudera

-Igual que tu cabeza de pulpo – Lo molesto Ryohei

-No molestes... cabeza de césped – Dijo Mirando y distrayéndose. Producto de eso choco con alguien en la esquina de la calle. – ¡Ten cuidado por dónde vas! – Dijo Molesto llamando la atención

-¡Tu eras el distraído... no me alegues a mí! – Le respondió la chica con la que había chocado.

-¿Gokudera-kun Estas bien? – Le pregunto Tsuna para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

-Estoy bien decimo... ¡Ella es la culpable! – Volvió a decir y la miro por primera vez.

La chica tenía unos 15 años con el cabello rojo corto hasta los hombro en la parte de atrás y los mechones que rodean su rostro largo hasta las caderas algo ondulado, su flequillo estaba hacia el lado izquierdo sin tapar su ojo, estos eran de color violeta. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro de tiras con flores rojas en la parte inferior, además de unas sandalias blancas con tacón. En el vestido llevaba un prendedor con un símbolo desconocido, y una de las franjas que este tiene era de color rojo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Le dijo Kyoko a la pelirroja

-Estoy bien... creo – Dijo Poniéndose de pie para mirar a Kyoko

-Eres un fruto – Le alego Haru al peliblanco

-Entonces que se fije por donde va – Respondió Gokudera

-Ya cálmense... aquí tu eres que él tiene más la culpa – Dijo Yamamoto tratando de calmar a Gokudera junto a Tsuna

-Yo no la tengo

-Claro que la tienes – Le dijo la pelirroja – Tienes que ver por dónde vas caminando

-Haru cree que ella tiene razón – Dijo la castaña llamando la atención de la chica

-"_Principessa" – _Pensó la chica al verla. La miro y solo sonrió. Intento acercarse un poco sin que nadie lo notara hasta que escucho su nombre a lo lejos.

-¡KAO!...¡KAO! – Se escucho, y luego apareció el culpable de los gritos. Era un chico, de unos 15 años de cabello rubio corto y alborotado, cubría su ojo Izquierdo, dejando ver el derecho con un lindo color celeste en el. Vestía unos Jeans, junto a una camiseta blanco y una camisa verde Abierta. El llevaba en el brazo una banda, como la de Hibari, en el Brazo el mismo símbolo que la chica pero con otra franja de un color verde. – No me dejes atrás que me pierdo – Sonrió

-Lo siento – se disculpo con su amigo

-Etto – Llamo la atención Tsuna – Siento lo que ocurrió

-No te preocupes... ya paso – Le dijo tranquila

-¿Que sucedió? – Pregunto el rubio

-Gokudera choco con ella – Contesto Ryohei señalando al chico

-Ya veo... ¿No te pusiste a pelear cierto? – Le dijo el Rubio a su amiga

-Como se te ocurre – Respondió Sarcástica

-KAO!.. Contrólate un poco – Suspiro el rubio – Disculpen – Llamo la atención – Ustedes saben dónde está esta dirección – Dijo enseñándoles un papel

-Claro... es por aquí derecho y das vuelta en la segunda calle a la derecha – Le indico Kyoko

-Muchas gracias – Sonrió

-Pero... por ahí el peligroso que vaya un chico – Le dijo Yamamoto

-en ese lugar se juntan muchos grupos de pandilleras y al parecer ni les gusta que pasen chicos por su "territorio" – Le dijo Tsuna con nervio al mencionarlas

-Tendrás que ponerte la diadema si quieres pasar desapercibido, Ten – Le dijo su amiga Riendo

-Bien... ya me la pongo – Dijo sin tomar atención dejando ver su rostro por completo, dejando a los Vongola sorprendidos.

-Tu...Tus ojos – Dijo Ryohei casi sin palabras

-Ahí no – Se asusto el chico – _Bien digan lo que quieran, monstruo, raro, fenómeno,... hay una extensa lista – _Pensó el chico algo deprimido

-Que lindos – Le dijo Haru acercándose y tomando su rostro, llamando la atención del chico

-¡SON DISTINTOS, TUS OJOS SON DISTINTOS! – Grito Lambo colgándose de la pierna del rubio

-No...No se les hace raro – Dijo aliviado

-Son como los de Mukuro – Dijo Tsuna sonriendo

-Gracias – Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

La sonrisa que el rubio hizo, descoloco a Haru, haciendo que recordara el sueño, recordó al chico que sonrió en ese ocasión, distinguiendo el parecido que tenia con el chico que estaba frente a ella. Comenzó a retroceder sin que ninguno lo notara.

-¿Como se llaman? – Pregunto Yamamoto

-El es Kirie Tenshin – Señalo al rubio – Yo soy Amai Kaori – se presento la chica

El nombre de la chica retumbo en la cabeza de Haru, ella también, la relaciono con la niña que, supuestamente la salvo. ¿Quienes eran ellos?

-Un gusto soy Yamamoto Takeshi, el niño que está en tus pies es Lambo – Lo señalo – La que lo intenta sacar es I-pin y el niño es Fuuta – Los presento

\- Sasagawa Ryohei... ¡EXTREMO!

-Sasagawa Kyoko

-Gokudera Hayato – se presento y miro a la pelirroja – Lo...Lo siento – Susurro

-Está bien – Respondió aceptando su disculpas

-Sawada Tsunayoshi – Sonrió el decimo – Falta Haru – Dijo para buscarla con la mirada seguido por los demás.

Cuando vieron a la chica esta estaba a la mitad de la calle completamente descolocada hasta escuchar su nombre de parte de Tsuna. Lo mira tratando de verse lo más normal posible, y luego sonrió.

-Haru-chan... ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Kyoko al verla

-Ha...Haru está bien-desu – Trato de sonreír

No pasaron ni 2 segundos, cuando se escucho la bocina de un camión en dirección a Haru, no habiendo tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para que Tsuna Reaccionara. Eso hasta que delante de Haru, con una velocidad increíble, ya que ni siquiera se logro ver, si es que fue corriendo, estaba Tenshin. Este se apego a Haru, he increíblemente el camino paso por su lado sin ni siquiera estar cerca.

En la acera se veía la marca de los neumáticos y de cómo habían frenado o intentaban frenar, además de cómo fue que paso por el lado de ello. Como si hubiera sido una simple maniobra de viraje.

-Haru... ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Yamamoto en cuando la chica llego al lado de ellos, mientras Tenshi se iba con Kaori.

-Haru...Está bien – decía aun con miedo, siendo abrazada por los niños

-Gracias al cielo no te paso nasa – Suspiro Tsuna

-Pero... ¿Como es que el llego ahí?, ni siquiera el decimo podía – Dijo Gokudera

-Es verdad...Oye ¿Tenshin? – Lo llamo Ryohei, pero ellos ya no estaban

-¿CUANDO SE FUERON? – Grito Gokudera

-Pero...Haru ya está bien – Sonrió – Hay que celebrar – Tomo la mano de Kyoko y salió corriendo

No lejos de ahí, en una azotea cercana (A todos les gusta estar en las azoteas. Jiji) se encuentra una joven admirando toda la escena. Esta tenía el cabello negro atado con una cinta negra en una coleta alta, sus ojos son de un color morado. Llevaba puesto unos short negros con suspensores azules, polera manga corta de color blanco junto a una chaqueta negra. Unas zapatillas que al parecer esconden algo y un collar con forma de copo de nieve hecho con un diamante. En sus short tenía el mismo símbolo que los anteriores con una franja azul.

-Bien hecho Ten – Suspiro la chica – Digno del protector de primavera – Rio

-¿Todo bien por ahí, Alex? – Pregunto su acompañante

-Todo bien Pan – Respondió la aludida

-¿Que fue lo que hizo Ten? – Pregunto nuevamente

-Movió el curso del asfalto que estaba bajo el camión, así lo direcciono...Pero llego al lado de la Principessa atreves de la tierra subterránea – Explico – Fue un poco descuidado, aunque nadie se dio cuenta, creo... No estoy segura

-Ya veo... Debemos ir con Lion y Yuki – Hablo la chica. De cabello negro ondulado hasta la cintura, sus ojos de un color rojo sangre (Disculpa cambiar el color, espero no le moleste a su creadora), de estatura pequeña y piel blanca. Lleva un vestido largo tipo victoriano de color celeste, con unas zapatillas de tacón bajo. En la cintura del vestido, en una cinta ancha de color negro, estaba el mismo símbolo con una franja de color naranjo. – Me adelantare – Dijo y de un salto bajo a un callejón, saliendo a la calle y dirigiéndose a la casa que compartían

-Bien... te sigo – Se levanto y como la otra chica salto de la azotea. Cuando ella salió del callejón choco con un chico, más o menos de su estatura. Enojada, lo miro, pero antes de poder alegarle, el chico ya le estaba estirando su mano para ayudarla y pedirle disculpas.

-Lo siento – Le dijo con la cabeza gacha

-Está bien... no hay problema – contesto y sonrió de forma extraña, casi traviesa

-Enma... ¿Que te paso? – Dijo una mujer acercándose al chico

-Estoy bien Adel, solo tropecé con ella – Señalo a la chica

-Pero me encuentro bien – Dijo la pelinegra

-Ya apúrense... Skull-sma quiere ir a casa rápido – Alego un pequeño que daba la imagen de niño d años de edad, con un casco de motociclista.

-No nos apures – Le contesto Adel

-Bien... espero volver a vernos,... hasta luego – Hablo la extraña. Esta al pasar por el lado de Skull, lo saludo y este se quedo mirándola, claro que por el casco no se veían sus ojos, pero dio esa impresión.

-¡VAMOS ALEX! ME VOY A BURRIS DE ESPERARTE – Grito su amiga

-YA VOY PAN – Contesto y fue corriendo

-Esa...esa chica –Decía Skull con temor

-Nosotros también nos vamos – Le dijo Adel al arcobaleno

-Iré más tarde,...Skull-sama tiene algo que hacer – Dijo y desapareció

-Vamos Enma – Le dijo a su jefe

-Si – Contesto tranquilo – ¿Viste el emblema que tenia?

-¿Te refieres al de su short?... Si – Contesto la mujer

-Se me hace conocido... pero no recuerdo donde – Le dijo Enma y siguieron caminando

****EN CASA DE TSUNA*****

Reborn se hallaba en la habitación de Tsuna junto con Colonello y Fong. Ese día había decidido no molestar a Tsuna solo por el Cumpleaños de Kyoko. Estaban tranquilamente tomado el té, cuando desde la ventana llega Skull. Apenas aprecian, Reborn le disparo dejarlo pegado a la pared debajo de la ventana.

-Skull-sama a traído información – Dijo recuperando y con aires de grandeza

-Cierra la boca-kora – Le dijo Colonello tirándole una revista

-Si sempai – Habla Skull derrotado – NO...Ella llego – Le dijo tomando su atención

-¿Quien es ella? – Pregunto Fong de lo más tranquilo

-¿Lal llego?-kora – Pregunto Colonello con algo de miedo

-Explícate lacayo – Le dijo Reborn

-No me refiero a Lal, Si no a Regina – Les dijo llamando mas su atención – Estoy seguro que vi a una protectora de Regina... era su emblema

-¿Regina?... Seguro que era ese emblema – Le dijo Fong

-SEGURO! – Respondió Skull completamente seguro

-¿Que significa esto Reborn?-kora – Pregunto el arcobaleno militar

-Significa que la Regina necesita la ayuda de Vongola, si no, no se hubiera expuesta de esta forma – Explico el Hitman

-Pero la última Regina desapareció hace años – Recordó Fong

-Entonces ¿por qué estaba un protector en la cuidad? – Pregunto Skull

-Como quieres que sepamos, idiota-kora – Le contesto Colonello volviendo a tirarle una revista

-El trato de Gardenia y de Giotto sigue en pie todavía – Dijo Reborn

-Es verdad, se supone que son aliados con los Vongola – Dijo Fong

-Y... ¿Si buscamos a la Regina? – Pregunto Skull

-Cállate – Dijeron Reborn y Colonello Tirando lo que encontraron a mano

-¿Por qué siempre son tan malos con Skull? – Pregunto una mujer entrando por la ventana y tomando al arcobaleno golpeado entra sus brazos, como si este fuera un gatito y acariciando su cabeza, ya que le había quietado el casco – Es adorable – Sonrió

-Te recuerdo que él no un bebe exactamente, Rose – Le dijo Reborn

-Lo se... pero aun así es muy tierno – Lo abrazo mas

La mujer frente a ellos es hermosa con el pelo largo color magenta, tiene los ojos verdes claros con la piel cremosa. Mide 1,70 cm y Lleva pendientes pequeños y oscuros guantes azules. Ella también lleva un vestido azul oscuro, con un cuello con volantes blancos y un collar verde. En los volantes lleva e símbolo de Regina, como todos los demás, pero con la franja de color verde

-Así que es cierto – Dijo Fong tomando un sorbo de te - ¿Que hacen aquí los protectores de Regina?

-Yo no soy una protectora Fong – Contesto Rose – Yo soy una Tutora de Primavera

-¿Hay diferencia entre ellos y tú?-kora – Pregunto Colonello

-Claro que lo hay – Dijo Reborn – Los protectores están siempre con Regina y son prácticamente extensiones de ella

-Así es... los demás solo controlamos e poder de nuestra estación – Termino Rose

-No extiendo – Dijo Skull aun en los Brazos de Rose

-Mas tarde lo entenderán bien... pero digamos que si nuestra Regina se altera, su poder se reflejada en el protector correspondiente a la estación – Le dijo Rose

-Pero... ¿La Regina desapareció hace como 10 años?-kora

-No exactamente – Dijo Rose – Ella fue salvada borrando su memoria

-Entonces ha vivido tranquilamente todos estoy años, hasta ahora – Dijo Fong

-Todos ustedes son muy inteligentes – Sonrió Rose -

-¿Que es lo que paso para que estén aquí? – Pregunto Reborn

-Comenzó nuevamente la casería contra Regina, Por lo que Mi Regina debe recuperar su memoria lo antes posible

-¿Casería?... Pero si ella no los recuerda, ¿Cómo se va a defender?-kora

-Cuando niña solo le explicaron cual era su papel, la cosa es que hay tutores para que ella aprenda – Hablo nuevamente la mujer

-Ademas la Regina no pelea – Dijo Reborn

-Cierto, siempre se ha dicho que tiene un cuerpo débil para la pelea – Completo Fong

-Bueno... eso no sé si es del todo cierto – suspiro Rose

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Skull

-Por que Natsuko-sama... la Madre de mi Regina, es muy fuerte

-Entonces, ¿Por qué dicen que es débil?-kora

-Por que su cuerpo se vuelve débil si usa sus poderes, fuera de eso no es débil – Rio

-Dime algo Rose... ¿Regina esta cerca? – Pregunto Reborn

-Mas de lo que crees – Contesto

Iban a seguir con la conversa, cuando se abre a puerta y deja ver a Tsuna junto a Yamamoto y Gokudera. La celebración había terminado antes, y las dos chicas querían pasar tiempo las dos juntas y además pasarían a juntarse con Chrome, por lo que los chicos de fueron.

Al entrar se toparon con los 4 arcobalenos y la mujer. Quedaron mirándola un rato, y...

-Así que él es el decimo Vongola – sonrió Rose y se acerco a Tsuna sin que nadie lo notara – Tiene la misma edad que mi Regina

-Aléjate del decimo – Le dijo Gokudera interponiéndose entre los dos

-¿Quien eres? – Pregunto Yamamoto

-Rose...Lunatore Rose – Dijo Tranquila – Ellos... ¿no saben nada sobre Regina?...Reborn

-No saben... nunca fue necesario hablar de ello – Le contesto

-Pero el Nono si sabe sobre ella y la Octava también sabia de ella

-A Tsuna no se le ha hablado de ella

-¿De quién Reborn? – Pregunto Tsuna

-De Regina delle stagioni – Contesto

-Yo los dejare... debo irme a vigilar a los demás... no puedo dejarlos con Lion a cargo – Suspiro –Nos vemos Vongola decimo – Sonrió y desapareció

-¿Que fue eso Reborn? – Pregunteo Tsuna

-La tutora de Primavera de Regina – Contesto

-¿Regina?... ¿Que significa eso? – Pregunto Yamamoto

-Reina en italiano... pero Reborn dijo Regina delle stagioni – Dijo Gokudera – Eso significa "Reina de las estaciones"

-No me digas que es otra familia de la mafia que quiere una batalla – Dijo Tsuna asustado

-No... No son una familia de la mafia – Le contesto el guardián de la tormenta – Ellos son...

-Aliados – Se escucho en la espalda de Tsuna.

Al girarse se topo con la mirada serena del Vongola Primo. A su lado estaban los correspondiente Guardianes de la Tormenta y Lluvia de la primera Generación.

-Pero... ¿Que hacen aquí? – Pregunto Yamamoto

-Al perecer Giotto quieres explicarles sobre Regina –Hablo Ugetsu

-Por mí no hablaríamos del tema – Resoplo G

-Ellos son nuestros aliados y al parecer necesitan nuestra ayuda – Dijo Giotto

-A si es... Rose dijo que comenzó la casería – Le dijo Reborn

-Verán... la Regina delle stagioni es... - Dijo Giotto – La mujer más fuerte dentro de los conocimientos de la mafia, sin que ella pertenezca a una.

-Tsuna... ¿Viste el símbolo de su vestido?, el del cuello – Pregunto Reborn

-Si...parecían unas alas, estaban rodeadas con cuatro franjas – Contesto Tsuna

-¿Viste lo mismo en el día?

-En el día... – Pensó Tsuna y los demás

-Ese chico...Tenshin, llevaba el mismo símbolo en la banda d su brazo – Dijo Yamamoto –Y la chica lo tenía en un prendedor

-Recuerden el color – Dijo Fong

-Verde y rojo – Respondió Gokudera

-Eran de Primavera y Verano – Dijo Reborn

-¿Que mas sabes de Regina? – Pregunto Tsuna a Giotto

-El resto lo sabrás por tu cuenta – Respondió – Solo recuerde tener la mente abierta, Todo puede pasar con Regina. – finalizo y desaparición junt Ugetsu.

**********Italia, Casa central de los Vongola**********

Todo en el lugar era tranquilidad. Nono se encontraba en su habitación de reunión junto con sus guardianes, su hijo Xanxus junto con Varia en su totalidad y Cedef. Noticias habían llegado a los oídos del noveno, noticias inquietantes directamente de Natsuko, la Regina que terminaba su tiempo de reinado. Se Hallaba dando alguna información para comenzar a explicar quien ere ella, hasta que se escucho un gran golpe en el piso inferior.

Los guardianes y todos los presentes se pusieron en posición de ataque esperando que algo o alguien entraran en la habitación y atacara al noveno. Basil se acerco a la puerta por ordenes de Iemitsu, mientras todos sus compañeros de posicionaron detrás de él. Cuando toco la perilla de la puerta esta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento, era casi un tornado en miniatura. Esta hizo que los que estaban cercan, ósea Cedef, salieran Volando, literalmente, unos 3 metros hacia atrás.

Cuando este se calmo se vio una joven de cabello color castaño medio ondulado hasta la media espalda, su flequillo son dos mechas que enmarcan su cara, sus ojos son grandes totalmente amarillos, su nariz es de botón, sus labios son rosados y delgados, mide 1.65 es de tez clara delgada. Vestía con una falda hasta los unos 10 cm sobre la rodilla de color morado a cuadros negros, con una camisa blanca ajustada, que al costado de su estomago llevaba el símbolo de Regina con una franja de color naranjo, una corbata negra y botas altas negras co detalles morados y unos calcetines que sobresalen de las botas de color blanco.

-Eso fue fácil – Dijo mirando al frente

-No puedes ser un poco más cuidadosa Annie – Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella

-Sare... Dime Sare, Kasai – Le alego la niña

La mujer se dejo ver y esta tenía el cabello plateado tomado en una trenza larga y su flequillo cubría su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos completamente rojos. Ella llevaba la típica chaqueta de la mafia Vongola pero de color blanco, la camisa negra y un poco abierta sin corbata. Además en vez del pantalón era un Short de color blanco y unos zapatos de tacón negros. El símbolo de esta estaba estampado es si brazo derecho, en todo este.

-¿Kasai? – Dijo una mujer de Cedef

-Hola Orégano... ¿Cuando tiempo? – Saludo

-D verdad mucho – Sonrió Nono

-Disculpe a Annie, Nono – Dijo la mayor

-No me voy a disculpar... ellos me trataron como una busca problemas sin yo serlo – Se excuso – Lo que hice era para defenderme

-Tengo un emblema Vongola, no era necesario que lo hicieras – Respondió Kasai

-¿Quien eres basura? – Dijo Xanxus Fastidiado

-Espía de Vongola y Tutora de Verano de la Regina delle stagioni – Se presento – Ella... aunque no lo crean – señalo a su compañera

-Es una protectora – Dijo Nono – No me cabe duda, con tal control del viento debe serlo

-Así es... gracias por notarlo – Le dijo la castaña

-Entonces... ¿Siempre fuiste de Regina? – Pregunto Iemitsu

-Si... Disculpen el no decirlo, pero le lo prometí a Nono – Dijo Kasai

-¿Vino Yume contigo? – Pregunto Nono

-Yume si vino... pero... no sé donde esta – Dijo Annie

-¿Como que no sabes?, te pedí que la vigilaras 5 segundos y se te perdió – Hablo la peli plateada alterada – ¿Como se te pierde mi hija?

-Cosas que pasa, dudo que le ocurra algo

-Pero...pero

-Mami mira! – Se escucho en la puerta

La pequeña era igual a Kasai, con un vestido de princesa de color blanco, con un lazo rojo en la cintura y el cabello tomado en dos coletas. La pequeña Yume venia feliz mente sentada en el lomo de Besta, mientras Xanxus lo miraba con unas cara de enojo total... ¿Como lo logro eso Yume?... ni su madre sabe como lo hace.

-Es una gatito enorme – Sonrió Yume

-¿Que es eso? – Pregunto Annie

-Es un ligre... el ligre de Xanxus – le contesto y Annie quedo mirándola diciendo ¿Quien es él? – El que tiene cara de amargado con cicatrices – Ahí entendió la castaña

-¡VOI! ¿Que hace una mocosa aquí? – Grito Squalo

-No se...pero es igual de linda que la madre – Dijo Lussuria

-¿Como estas Yume? – Dijo Nono

-ABUELITO! – Corrió la niña a abrazarlo

Pasaron los dos, Abuelo y "nieta", hablando un rato. Hasta que recordó que quería saber cuál era la razón de la visita de una tutora y una protectora de Regina.

-Yume... ve a jugar con Besta un poco

-Si abuelito – Contestó y fue con el ligre

-Bien... ahora... ¿Cual es el motivo de tu visita Kasai?

-Informar, requerir y llevar a cabo la alianza que acordaron el primer Vongola con la Regina Gardenia – Contesto

-La casería de la Nueva Regina comenzó nuevamente – Término de decir Annie

-Entiendo... ¿Que puedo hacer entonces?

-Como usted sigue siendo el jefe hasta que el Decimo asuma, el premiso debe venir de usted – Le dijo Kasai acercándose a él – Si le informa a Decimo estaría muy agradecida

-¿Por qué abría que decirle a Tsuna?... ¿La Regina esta en Japón?

-Si...nuestra Regina esta el Japón, muy cerca de tu hijo Iemitsu – Dijo la tutora

-Entonces si era ella – Suspiro el noveno – El igual a su madre, salvo por sus ojos. Los de Natsuko con Rosados y los de ella castaños

-¿Quien es Regina? – Pregunto Basil

-Haru...Miura Haru – Dijo Annie son emoción en su voz

* * *

_**Espero es haya gustado**_

_**Los oc son:**_

_Lion Fortune: __**Kuroi alex-kun**_

_Kasai Amano y Yume Amano__**: Yuna Kinomoto**_

_Yuki Amano:__** Yuya Kinomoto**_

_Alexandra O'coner:_ _**Emina Megpoid-116**_

_Rose Lunatore:__** Maren-sama**_

_Pandora:__** Chica Panquesito**_

_Annie Delorn o Sare: __**Cassgoto**_

_**A las demás que enviaron a ficha, muchas gracias por hacerlo y lamento si no fueron seleccionadas. De verdad Lo siento.**_

_**Aun así, espero sigan leyendo a Historia. O más probable es que después pida más, así que atentas.**_

_**Me despido y espero sus opiniones **_

_**Matta ne**_

_**Pd: Yami Kuroshin... Hablamos por PM... así que atenta**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nemuru: no voy a disculparme, porque dudo que tenga perdón e demorarme más de un mes en actualizar**_

_**Kaori: Que más de un mes casi con dos**_

_**Yamiko: Pero primero está la universidad Kao-chan**_

_**Aimi: solo discúlpenla...por favor**_

_**Kaori: los personajes no le pertenecen... solo sus oc's, los demás nos los prestaron.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 3

-Haru se veía muy contenta – Hablo Tenshi junto a Kaori mientras caminaban a casa

-Me siento feliz por ella – Sonrió la chica – Aunque queramos o no, vendrán por ella

-¿Por que tuvieron que volver a aparecer esos imbéciles?

-Aparecerán las veces que sean necesarias – Se escucho a sus espaldas

-¿Donde estabas Rose? – Pregunto Kaori

-Fui a ver al tutor del decimo Vongola – Les acaricio la cabeza a los dos – Hace mucho que no los veía – Suspiro al recordar a los arcobalenos

-Rose... – Dijo Tenshin molesto por el caricio e la cabeza – No somos niños

-No te enojes Ten – Rio Kaori

-Vamos a casa – Le dijo la adulta y se los llevo de la mano a los dos jóvenes algo avergonzados

-Puedo caminar solo Rose – Le alego Tenshin

-No actúes como un niño Ten... Más te va a mimar – Rio Kaori

Los tres siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa, donde en la entrada encontraron una pequeña-grande sorpresa

-¿Lion? – Dijeron las dos mujeres al ver al Tutor de Otoño tirado, literalmente, en la entrada de la casa

-¿¡Hermano de distinta madre, que te paso!? – Le dijo Tenshin dramáticamente al acercase a su amigo

-U...U – Dacia Lion en el piso

-¿U...Qué? – Preguntaron los tres

-Ume llego – Finalizo Lion y se hizo bolita juntando sus piernas – Y se enojo conmigo

-Rose...haz tu trabajo – Pidió Kaori

-Claro...mándenme a mí al campo de batalla – Le contesto sarcástica

-¿Que hacemos Ten? – Le dijo Lion de arrodillado frente a su amigo – Nos aumentaron en número y aun faltan Kasai, Yume y Sare

-A preparar nuestra alianza – Contesto el otro tomando los anos de Lion dramáticamente

-¿Alianza? ¿Y de qué sería? – Pregunto Pandora quien se incorporo a la conversación cuando los escucho detrás de la puerta de entrada

-¡EL DE LOS RUBIOS GUAPOS CONTRA USTEDES! – Dijeron al a la vez

-Si claro y las vacas vuelan – Se escucho en el techo el sarcasmo de una pelinegra

-¿Por qué no Alex? – Pregunto Tenshin

-Por que para empezar... quien les dijo que eran guapos - Contesto

-Eso es algo que yo sé y punto – Hablo el rubio mayor victorioso

-Entonces tu perspectiva de las cosas es pésima – Se escucho detrás de Pandora

La dueña de esa voz era una joven de 20 años de 1.50 de altura, con el cabello largo hasta la espalda de color blanco y las puntas de este de in color rosa pálido. Sus ojos eran de un color ciruela, piel clara. Vestía con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules deslavados con una camiseta de mismo color de 3/4 de manga, y nos tenis negros. Ademas de un dije de forma de flor de ciruelo color rosa pálido. Su símbolo lo lleva al costado de la pierna izquierda

-Hola Ume – Saludaron Rose y Kaori

-Hola...y Rose... ¿Por qué la casa esta aun desordenada? – Pregunto algo seria

-Vamos Ume...llegamos hace 2 días – La intento calmar desde dentro de la casa la Mensajera de invierno Yuki – y mejor entren que ya está servido

-¡COMIDA! – Grito Tenshin y corrió al comedor de la casa

-Este se va ahogar un día con tanto que come – Suspiro Alex

-Pero es nuestro Ten y no lo podemos cambiar – Rio Pan

-Yo igual quiero comer – Hablo la pelirroja siguiendo al rubio

-Y por eso los dos son amigos – Rio Rose

-Son iguales – Sonrió Ume

Alex y Pandora fueron detrás de Kaori tranquilamente, ya que si no iban rápido Yuki las iría a buscar, ya que no dejaría que Tenshin comiera hasta que estuvieran todas y Lion en la mesa.

Cuando los tres tutores restantes iban a entrar, sonó el celular de Ume. Este contesto, habla un rato y luego corto.

-¿Sucedió algo? – Pregunto Lion serio

-Natsuko-sama arribo a Japón – Contesto

-Entonces Kasai, Yume y Sare deben venir en camino – Dijo Rose

-Comienza la función – Sonrió Lion de una forma extraña

-¿Ya quieres pelear? – Le pregunto Rosa

-Por favor Rose... no hemos tenido una pelea real en años – Le dijo Ume

-Eso es cierto – Rio la mayor de todas

-¿¡Que ustedes que!? – Se escucho desde dentro de la casa

-No se maten adentro – Dijo Ume entrando a la casa

-Y que quieres que haga – Le contesto Yuki – Kaori y Tenshin se toparon con Haru

-Yo quiero saber... hablen – Ordeno Lion entrando después de Ume y Rose al final cerrando la puerta de la casa.

****Al día siguiente, 4 de la tarde*****

Pov Haru

Haru esta caminado de vuelta a casa después de un día de escuela. Me encontraba algo molesta, ya que hoy no podría acompañar a Kyoko-chan a la pastelería. Mi padre me había llamado que fuera a casa lo más rápido posible.

-¿De quién es ese vehículo, desu? – Me pregunte. Es muy raro que alguien venga a vernos.

Me acerque con algo de cautela a mi casa y me asome para ver quien estaba. Fuera de mi casa estaba una mujer, muy formal. Una falda tubo negra con una camisa blanca y un símbolo extraño en el antebrazo derecho, con una línea de color verde. Tenía el cabello de un color menta y los ojos de color plateado.

Me miro de una forma algo sorprendida y de inmediato me sonrió.

-Es mejor que entres... hay una sorpresa dentro – Me dijo con un todo dulce y le hice caso

Al entran, realmente me tope con una sorpresa. En la sala, junto a mi papa, estaba mi madre, Natsuko Miura. Hace unos 3 años que no la veía.

-HARU! – Dijo mi madre y me abrazo. Ella es de cabello castaño como el mío, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos son hermosos, son rosa pálido, con un brillo plateado como el mío. Tenía un vestido, raro para la época y siglo en que vivimos, hermoso de color plomo ajustado hasta la cintura sin resaltar mucho, con la falda larga y con mucho movimiento. En ella mi mama tenía el mismo símbolo que la mujer de afuera pero completamente dorada. – Mi hermosa hija, cuanto has crecido

-Mama... Haru está feliz de verte – Le dije mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho

-¿Que dices si vamos a pasear un rato? – Me sonio

-Haru si quiere – Salte de alegría al escucharla. Hace años que no salía con mama y volver a hacerlo ahora era increíble. – Me cambiare y voy – Le dije y fui directo a mi habitación

Fin Pov Haru

Pov Natsuko

****Una hora antes*****

Llegue ayer a Japón, como a las 7 de la tarde. Hace 3 años que no volvía a mi país de origen, pero siendo Regina, mi trabajo no era más fácil de todos. Reuniones con jefes de la mafia, pedidos de la gente, ayuda diplomática en los países, etc.

-Ya llegamos Natsuko-sama – Me aviso mi protectora acompañante. Ella es Linney, una protectora de primavera y mi mejor amiga.

-Gracias Linn

-Estaré fuera esperándote, no te pongas nerviosa – Sonrió

-Lo intentare

-Hiroki te ama...solo ten eso en mente

Tenía miedo de volver a ver a mi marido, años que no lo veo a él ni a Haru. Cuando nos atacaron los cazadores hace 10 años, habíamos tomado la decisión de separarnos para que el pudiera criar a Haru lejos de el mundo de "Regina". Pero no pudimos firmar, estábamos por hacerlo y el solo tomo el papel y lo rompió. No importa que tanto tiempo o distancia estemos separados, el dijo que no me dejaría de amar ni yo a él.

El día en que Haru se fue junto a Hiroki, selle los recuerdos de ella en lo más profundo de su mente, así no correría peligro.

Baje del auto y me encamine a la casa. Tenía entendido que Hiroki trabaja como profesor, aunque obviamente su primer "Trabajo" es dentro de "Regina". Toque y fue el que me abrió. Seguí siendo el mismo de antes. Su cabello negro algo largo en una coleta baja y corta, ojos castaños. Vestía una camisa azul cielo con una corbata a rayas negras y unos pantalones de tela negro.

A pesar de tener 39 años, me puse tan nerviosa que las palabras no me salían de la boca. Pero lo único que sentí fue como él me abrazaba, su calor era algo que extrañaba, me sentía protegida.

Ya dentro comenzamos a hablar de la vida diaria de cada uno. Todo iba bien, hasta que tocamos el tema de los cazadores. El rostro se le sombreo y comenzó a sudar.

-No te preocupes...ellos han entrenado mucho – Intento calmarlo

-Lo se... tu no estarías tan relajada si no fuera así – Suspiro

Iba a seguir hablando, cuando sentí la puesta abrirse con algo de timidez. Nos quedamos en silencio y allí vi a mi pequeña. La abrase y ella se pecho a mí. Acordamos en salir y se fue a cambiar.

-Pronto recuperara sus recuerdos – Dije y voltee a ver a Hiroki

-Ya lo está haciendo – Me respondió y se acerco a mi – Durante las noches se despierta asustada o habla dormida

-Entonces no queda mucho tiempo – Suspire

-Estoy lista – Me aviso Haru. Llevaba una polera holgada de color azul y unos short negros. Unas sandalias cafés con una flor azul y su cabello tomado en un moño alto.

Fin Pov Natsuko

*****En un parque de Namimori******

Tsuna se encuentra completamente confundido después de lo que hablo con Reborn. Tanto que no sabía, quizás cuantas cosas mas no sabia y le ocultaban.

Reborn le dijo que Regina es una dama de la nobleza antigua amada por su pueblo natal. Ella con sus poderes los salvo de perecer hace mas de 1000 años, cuando su tierra comenzó a morir. Aunque aun habían muchas cosas de que hablar, pero para él solo, siendo Dame-Tsuna, necesitaba ayuda, toda la posible.

En el parque acordaron encontrarse con sus guardianes, siendo Mukuro llevado por Chrome y Hibari por su interés de tener una batalla digna y los Arcobalenos Reborn, Colonello, Fong y Skull. También se incluyeron la Familia Simon, ya que a Skull se le salió un comentario que Adel reconoció, y Dino quien se encantaba por casualidad en Japón siendo acompañado obviamente por Romario.

\- Eso es lo que Reborn me ha dicho – Le dijo Tsuna algo tímido

-No es mucha información que digamos – Le dijo Gokudera

-Creo haber escuchado de ellos – Hablo Enma tomando por sorpresa a todos

-Mas te vale hablar herbívoro – Lo amenazo Hibari

-No te acerques a Enma – Le respondió Adel

-Yo también es escuchado de ellos – Dijo Dino – Pero la información que se tiene no es mucho más de que te dijo Reborn

-Yo quiero conocerlo y batallar a lo ¡EXTREMO! – Hablo Ryohei emocionado

-Pero... hay alguna pista o algo – Rio Yamamoto

-Su símbolo-kora – Le Colonello

-Eso y que ustedes se toparon con dos ayer – Dijo Fong tranquilamente

-¡Y nosotros con dos más! – Salto Skull

-Cállate lacayo – Le dijo Reborn y Skull se escondió detrás de Enma

-Pero ayer...- Pensó Kyoko, quien no iba a dejar a su hermano ir solo después de saber el peligro que corría siempre, además de ir con I-pin y Lambo – Solo conocimos a Kaori-chan y Tenshin-kun – Recordó

-Exactamente... Reborn dijo que ellos dos eran parte de Regina – Respondió Tsuna

-¿Hay que tener cuidado jefe? – Pregunto Chrome Nerviosa

-No te preocupes, mi dulce Nagi – La Calmo Mukuro

-No lo se... Primo dijo que eran aliados – Contesto Tsuna

-Ahora que lo dices...parece que Cozarto también la conocía – Les dijo Enma

-De hecho fue él quien se la presento a Giotto – Contesto Reborn

-Ahora que lo dicen... ¿Cual era el símbolo que ellos llegaban Tsuna? – Pregunto Dino

-Era... – Iba a describirlo hasta que un grito de Kyo lo sorprendió

-HARU—CHAN! – La llamo la peli naranja. Haru se encontraba caminado junto a su madre y por casualidad paso por el parque donde ellos se encontraban

La joven castaña se giro encontrando a todo su amigo y salió a saludar a Kyoko.

-Kyoko-chan... Haru no sabía que se iban a juntar – Le dijo con un puchero

-Cuando llame a tu casa, tu papa dijo que estabas ocupada – Le contesto Kyoko viendo como I-pin y Lambo se lanzaban a abrazar a Haru

-Es verdad... Haru está ocupada-desu – Sonrió y los saludo a todos.

Haru comenzó a hablar con ellos animadamente, cuando recordó que estaba con su mama. Cuando esta se giro a verla, seguida por la vista de los demás, salvo Hibari quien estaba apoyado en un árbol con sombra.

-Mina...Haru quiere presentarles a alguien – Les dijo con una sonrisa llamando la atención de todos. Fue por su madre y el tomo de la mano atrayéndola al grupo. – Ella es la mama de Haru

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, Miura Natsuko – Sonrió – Gracias por cuidar de mi hija

-Es un gusto – La saludo Kyoko y Chrome.

Aunque la forma de vestir de ella les llamo mucho la atención, no le tomaron mayor importancia. Hablaron un rato con ella, aunque parecía que Natsuko, discretamente, los interrogaba.

-Siento decir esto, pero ya debemos irnos – Se disculpo con todos y se encamino de vuelta – Fue un gusto – se despidió

-Hasta luego – Se despidieron algunos

Reborn estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio junto a los demás arcobalenos, eso hasta que vio el vestido de Natsuko más detalladamente. Colonello quien noto su mirar, también vio el vestido y sus ojos de agrandaron de la sorpresa.

-Reborn... ella es –kora – Le dijo sorprendido en un susurro

-Ah – Afirmo – Es ella. Cuando los dos la miraron marchar con Haru, esta se giro discretamente y con un dedo en su boca les indico guardar silencia.

-¿Que hacemos Reborn?-kora – Pregunto

-Dino – Lo llamo y este se acerco, dejando a los demás hablando animadamente – Ve y espía a la mama de Haru

-¡¿Qué?!... Pero Reborn – Intento alegar

-Solo ve – Afirmo y Dino se fue junto a Romario

-Hay algo que recuerdo... pero o leí en un libro de cuentos en Italia – Dijo Enma

-Es verdad... a Regina delle stagioni se le conoce en los cuentos para niños – Completo Adel

-¿En los cuentos de niños? – Pregunto Yamamoto

-Entonces no son nada serios – Dijo Gokudera

-Kufufufu, Eso... o es esa la manera que escoden su existencia – Les dijo Mukuro

-¿Pero qué es eso, Enma-kun? – Pregunto Kyoko

-Es sobre sus poderes, creo – Dijo Inseguro – En los libros decían que Regina controlaba las estaciones del año a través de sus elementos

-Entonces, cuando Reborn dijo que ellos dos, Kaori y Tenshin, eran de verano y primavera – Recordó Tsuna

-Quiso decir que ella controla el fuego y el chico la tierra – Completo Adel

-Entonces lo que ocurrió ayer con el camión, Haru y Tenshin – Recordó Ryohei

-Lo hizo el – se sorprendió Yamamoto – Tenshin movió la tierra debajo del camión para evitar el impacto

-¡EXTREMO! – Grito Ryohei – El es genial, debe ser muy fuerte

-¿Donde está ese herbívoro? – Pregunto Hibari acercándose al grupo de forma amenazante

-Ave-kun ya quiere pelear – Se burlo Mukuro

-Algún problema con eso – Respondió

-¿Jefe... no nos dijo como era el símbolo de ellos? – Le hizo recordar Chrome

-Es una Ala de color dorado, con 4 franjas a su alrededor – Dijo Fong tomando té verde

-Dependiendo el color de la franja se señala cual es su elemento – Agrego Skull

-Rojo es verano y fuego, azul es invierno y agua, naranjo es otoño y viento y verde es primavera y tierra-kora – Explico Colonello

-Entonces la de Regina debe ser todas juntas – Dijo Adel juntando las explicaciones

-No... La de Regina es completamente dorada – Contesto Reborn

-¿Como el que estaba en el vestido de la mama de Haru? – Pregunto Enma

-¿En el vestido de la mama de Haru? – Preguntaron algunos algo sorprendidos

-Si... tenía unas alas doradas en la falda – Respondió Enma

-Así es... también me fije en ellas – Hablo Reborn – Esa mujer, Natsuko, tiene algo que ver con Regina

-Haru-chan... entonces, ella está en peligro – Dijo Kyoko asustada por su amiga abrazando a I-pin

-Ella estará bien – Le dijo Reborn

-No quiero molestar... pero nosotros ya debemos irnos Enma – Le dijo Adel

-Está bien...nos vemos después Tsuna-kun – Se despidió Enma y fue junto a Adel

-Adiós – Dijo Tsuna – Que dicen si vamos acaso a hablar – Propuso

-Como digas Juudaime – Contesto Gokudera

Así la Vongola Family se retiro del lugar tranquilamente después de escuchar a Reborn diciendo que la castaña estaría bien. Con ellos fue Mukuro, nuevamente a pedido de Chrome, además de Hibari quien estaba algo emocionado por tener una buena batalla. Había que pensar que esto estaba ocurriendo en "su " cuidad.

Al llegar a casa se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Basil y Iemitsu los estaban esperando. Les avisaron que Nono se encontraba en Japón junto a Varia. Por lo que se van directo a encontrarse con ellos a una "Mansión" a las afueras de la cuidad.

****Con Haru y Natsuko****

-¿Cuanto tiempo estarás aquí? – Pregunto Haru algo triste al despedirse de su madre

-No sé cuanto exactamente – Contesto – Haru... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime, desu

-¿Recuerdas tu infancia, antes de los 6 años? – Pregunto seria

-Antes de los 6 años – Pensó – Haru no recuerda mucho

-Ya veo

-Pero... Haru ha tenido sueños de su niñez últimamente – La miro nerviosa – Son raros, en ellos me llaman "Principessa"

-Eso es bueno – Sonrió la adulta

-¿Bueno?... ¿Por qué?

-Por que eso eres tu Haru – Dijo y toco la frente de Haru con la yema de sus dedos y dijo – "Libera monimentum, Memento et domus tua, successor postetatem, Regina autem statipnibus, ad novam reginam"

Al terminar sus palabras Haru se desplomo y cayó en los brazos de Hiroki, Natsuko cruzo unas palabras con él y se despidió.

Todo eso fue observado por Dino y Romario. No sabían que le habrá dicho a Haru, pero también estaba su padre en medio de esto. Cuando vieron que la mujer se iba del lugar, la siguieron nuevamente hasta llegar a una casa, algo grande, en un vecindario residencial un tanto alejado y extenso.

Natsuko entro tranquilamente a la casa, topándose con todos dentro. Protectores, mensajeros y tutores.

Dino está metido entre un árbol y Romario miraba desde el techo de la casa. Todo iba bien, pudo ver a los miembros de Regina, todos jóvenes, solo unos "niños".

-¿Que haces aquí? – Escucho a su espalda, topándose con una mirada color ciruela. Por alguna extraña razón, Dino guardo silencio, no haya que decirle pero el rostro de la chica comenzó a cambiar de uno curioso a uno de molestia – Se educado y contesta mi pregunta

-Ah,...etto yo – Decía nervioso

-"_Vento spinta"_ – Escucho de la voz de un hombre y por arte de magia cayo del árbol

-Así que tenemos dos espías – Hablo una pelinegra de ojos morados con azul, con Romario delante de ella sin poder moverse.

Cuando Dino levanto si mirada vio como todos los que estaban dentro de la casa, ya estaban frente a él y no lucían muy felices. Todos comenzaron a ponerse en guardia y hacerlo hablar hasta que Natsuko intervino.

-Tu eres Dino Cavallone... ¿verdad? – Pregunto Natsuko frente a él. Hizo una señal y todos los miembros de Regina se alejaron y soltaron a Romario

-Así es... – Contesto seguro y se piso de pie

-No lo ataquen... el es un aliado de los Vongola – Se escucho a la entraba del jardín trasero

-Ka...Kasai! – Dijo Dino impresionado - ¿Que haces tú aquí?

-Bueno... para decir verdad... Yo siempre he sido parte de Regina – Contesto abrazado a una de las chicas frente a Dino

-¿Pero... tu?

-Lo que mi hermana dice es cierto... era una contacto con el noveno – Le dijo una peli-plata con los ojos azules – Yo soy Yuki Amano, la hermana menor de Kasai

-Y yo pensé que podría pelear con el – Suspiro resignada Alex

-Yo intente lo mismo en el cuartel general de Vongola y Kasai no me dejo – Alego una castaña llagando al lado del tutor de su estación, o sea Lion

-¿Que hiciste que Annie? – Pregunto este

-Primero, dime Sare y segundo, ellos me atacaron primero – Se defendió

-Claro que te van a atacar si entrarte destruyendo la puerta – La miro la peli plata mayor

-¡MAMA! Tengo hambre – Se escucho dentro de la casa a la pequeña Yume

-Yo le sirvo comida – Dijo Rose con una sonrisa saliendo antes que cualquier otra de las adultas

-Por qué no vienes adentro y hablamos mas cómodos – Sugirió Kaori mirando a Natsuko esperando su aprobación

-Adelante, es lo mejor – Sonrió Natsuko y emprendió camino a la casa. Por su padre Dino se quedo ahí impresionado por cómo eran ellos

-Vamos hombre...no mordemos – Rio Tenshin

-S...si – Afirmo y comenzó a caminar – Vamos... Romario – Lo miro y siguió

-Etto... creo que esto es tuyo – Le dijo Ume sosteniendo el látigo de Dino – Se cayó cuando Lion te empujo del árbol

-Gracias...Por cierto... perdona no haberte respondió a tu pregunta...esto... – Intento decir

-Ume... me llamo Insight Ume – Sonrió

-Dino Cavallone... Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes – Se rasco la nuca nervioso

-Un Gusto Dino –Volvió a sonrió

Ya dentro de la casa, hablaron un rato con Dino, informando cual era el motivo de su llegada a Japón. Por lo que respetuosamente Dino pidió que lo incluyeran en cualquier cosa que necesitaran, ya que como aliado Vongola lo iba a ser de Regina, si esta se lo permitía.

-Natsuko-sama – La llamo Kasai – Llegamos hoy junto a Nono y Varia

-¿Quienes son Varia? – Pregunto Pandora

-Son un escuadrón asesino independiente de Vongola – Contesto Sare – Pero su líder es el "hijo" del noveno

-Si... y tiene un gatito hermoso – Les dijo Yume levantando las manos mientras estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo

-Comete todo Yume – Le dijo su madre – Y eso incluye las verduras

-Si mama – Yume hizo un puchero

-Que estricta – Suspiro Dino

-Eso no es nada – Rio Rose al escucharlo

-Sucede que Nono acordó una reunión hoy – Termino de decir Kasai – Eso incluye a la Vongola por completo, es decir el noveno y decimo con sus guardianes, también Varia y Cedef y probablemente la Familia Simon

-Bien... entonces es mejor ponernos en camino – Se levanto – Nos vamos en 5 minutos, Linn prepara el auto y por supuesto que Dino y Romario viene con nosotros

-Muchas gracias, Natsuko-san

****Por otro lado****

Tsuna y los demás guardianes, además de Kyoko, I-pin y Bianchi, habían llegado al lugar donde se quedaría el noveno junto con Varia. El problema fue cuando estos dos se juntaron.

-¡SQUALO! – Dijo con alegría Yamamoto al ver l segundo al mando de Varia

-¡VOI! Cuanto tiempo, Basuras – Saludo o esa fue la impresión

-Xanxus también esta aquí – Dijo Tsuna con algo de miedo

-Ushishishi...se demoraron en llegar – Rio Bel

-Y eso que – Respondió Gokudera

-Vamos no discutas con el Gokudera-kun, Shittopi-chan tiene amor para darte – Intento abrazarlo y este corrió

-Ne n e... Juega con Lambo – Dijo el pequeño a Levi, quien estaba al lado de Xanxus

-Vete de aquí mocoso – Intento golpear a Lambo

-AH! Rauji protege a Lambo – Grito la vaquita subiendo sobre el poseedor de la llama de la montaña

-Enma... ¿También están aquí? – Le dijo Tsuna Sorprendido

-Si... Orégano-san nos fue a buscar – Contesto

-Ademas... fuimos atacado por un "cazador" o como les dijo el noveno - Agrego Kouyou

-¿Eran fuertes? – Pregunto Ryohei

-No sé si son fuertes, pero... – Dijo Julie riendo nervioso

-Pero de alguna manera inhibieron todas nuestras llamas – Completo Adel – Ademas... Mizuno... tiene algo raro en el cuerpo

-¿Que le sucedió? – Pregunto Yamamoto preocupado

-Su brazo se puso oscuro – Contesto Rauji

-Que tal si venimos todos a hablar al jardín y tomamos algo de aire – Hablo Timoteo llamando la atención de todos - ¿Como estas Tsunayoshi-kun?

-Algo confundido – Respondió y todos siguieron al noveno

Aunque eran pasadas las 7 de la tarde, aun había algo de luz, además de que estaba cálido y era agradable.

-Bueno... para comenzar con toda la información de Regina, empezare diciendo que la alianza entre Vongola y ella sigue en pie. – Le dijo el noveno serio – Esa es la razón por la que están aquí

-Me podría decir ¿Quienes son esos cazadores? – Pregunto Adel

-Ademas ¿Que es lo que tiene Kaoru en el brazo?... esta negro – Pregunto Yamamoto

-Los cazadores son una muy antigua, una de las primeras – Explico Timoteo – Pero ambiosiosa

-Cuando se supo sobre el poder de Regina, este lo quiso pero nunca hayo la manera de robarlo – Agrego Coyote

-Con los años hallaron a manera, pidieron ayuda a una entidad demoniaca pero a cambio su familia cayó en la desgracia y desaparecieron – Hablo nuevamente Timoteo – El único objetivo que ellos tienen es obtener el poder de Regina y revivir su familia. Ahí es donde entramos nosotros como familia.

-Giotto conoció a la Regina, Gardenia, a través de Cozarto Simon. Después de lo que ocurrió entre Vongola y Simon, Giotto tomo la decisión de pedir su alianza en beneficio de los dos – Dijo Ganauche III

-Pero si eso era así... ¿Como es posible que nunca supimos se ellos? – Pregunto Mukuro

-Por que hace 10 años fuimos atacados y de esa manera obligados a esconder nuestra existencia una vez más – Se escucho a la entrada del jardín.

Al girarse vieron a Natsuko junto a Dino. Tsuna y los demás estaban más que sorprendidos, ahora sí que las cosas se le habían complicado. Si ya con saber que la mama de Haru estada relacionad con Regina era mucho, ahora seria mas si ella es la que estaba en su representación.

-Usted... es... – Decía Kyoko sorprendida

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi Natsuko? – Hablo el noveno con una sonrisa

-Unos 7 años Nono – Respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Que está pasando aquí? – Pregunto Xanxus con cierto interés.

-Lo que ocurre es que frente a ustedes tienen a la Antigua Regina delle stagioni – La presento

-Entonces... la mama de Haru-chan – Decía Chrome al lado de Mukuro

-La madre de primavera ¿Eh? – Sonrió divertido Mukuro

-¿Disculpe...Natsuko-sama? – La llamo Adel - ¿Podría decirme que es esto? – Le mostro el brazo de su compañero

-¿Se tomaron con un cazador y lo enfrentaron? – A lo que los de Simon afirmaron – Fuiste contaminado por la entidad demoniaca

-¿Eso...eso lo que ellos pueden hacer? – Pregunto Lussuria – No quiero que mi cuerpecito se ponga negro

-No es permanente si se trata rápido – Sonrió – ¡PODRIAN VENIR TODOS AQUI!

-Un minuto Natsuko-sama – escucho – Solo dejen... espera... ¡YUME! – Salió corriendo la pequeña dejándose ver y detrás de ella su madre

-¡Abuelito! – Decía la niña corriendo hacia Timoteo, pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino, alguien la sostuvo – Tía Yuki...Suéltame... quiero ir con el abuelo – Alego

-Lo se... pero no es el momento para jugar Yume – Sonrió la peli plata de ojos azules

-Yume-chan... si te portas bien, de vuelta a casa te hace un pastel – Le dijo Rose saliendo junto a los demás

-Ushishishi ... Pero si es la pequeña Sare, perdón Annie – Se burlo Bel a ver a la chica

-Miren que tenemos aquí... el Príncipe que de príncipe tiene el puro nombre – Le respondió

-¿Que dijiste? – Se altero el rubio caminado había la chica

-Lo que escuchaste capia barata de" Jack el destripador" – Respondió y se acerco

-Suficiente Sare – Dijo el tutor de Otoño delante de la chica. Pero nadie vio como fue que llego ahí

-El empezó – Se defendía y volvió con los demás

-Ume ven a ver esto – La llamo una pelinegra de ojos Azules-morados

-¿Que cosa Alex? – Se vio a la chica de mirada ciruela al lado de Dino

-Este chico tiene el brazo negro – Tomo a Mizuno de manera inesperada – Está contaminado

-Sobre eso... ¿Pueden limpiar su brazo Ume, Alex? – Les dijo Natsuko

-Como diga – Le respondieron las dos. Alex tomo de la mano al chico y lo alejo un poco

-Puedes estirar el brazo y poderlo entre las dos – Le pidió y este asistió

-"Depurazione delle tenebre" – dijeron juntas y comenzó a formarse un manto de agua al rededor de brazo. Esta asuntado comenzó a sacarlo de ahí, hasta que...

-No te preocupes – Le dijo Yuki a un lado de el sosteniedo su brazo hasta que la acción de sus dos compañeras acabara

-Con eso estarás bien – Le dijo Kasai son una sonrisa y secando su brazo con una ráfaga tibia

-¿De verdad damos tanto miedo? – Pregunto de forma infantil la mensajera de otoño, Pandora

-No creo que sea eso... fue mas una sorpresa – Respondió Yamamoto – Gracias por ayudarlo – Le sonrió a la chica

-De...de nada – Respondió Pandora algo nerviosa

-Ustedes... son Kaori-chan y Tenshin-kun – Dijo Kyoko mirando a los dos jóvenes

-Nos volvemos a ver – Sonrió Tenshin

-Entonces ustedes estaban metidos en esto – Les dijo Gokudera algo molesto - ¿Sabían quienes éramos?

-Claro que si... no podríamos haber llegado así como así, sin saber quiénes eran la decima generaciones los Vongola – Le respondió Kaori

-Etto... ¿Tú eres el dueño del gatito gigante? – Se escucho a voz de la pequeña. Cuando la vieron ella estaba frente a Xanxus.

-¿Pero cuándo? – Pregunto Rose y Kasai la miro enojada – A mi no me mire... tu eres la que le enseño a escabullirse sin hacer ruido

-¿Ella estar bien? – Pregunto Enma nervioso

-Hasta ahora no ha habido nadie que se resista a Yume – Rio Alex

-Si... ¿Por? – Dijo Xanxus con el tono de siempre esperando a que la niña se asustara

-¿Podría jugar con él? – Le dijo sin que el tono de Xanxus haya hecho efecto en ella

-Yume...no molestes a Xanxus – Le dijo su madre acercandose a ella – Lo siento mucho Xanxus – Se disculpo

-Está bien – Dijo y saco al gran ligre, siendo observado por todos, en especial de Kasai. Ella sabía que el genio de Xanxus no era exactamente el mejor del mundo, pero acceder a una petición, y echa por una niña, nunca se lo imagino. - ¿Vamos a seguir hablando o ya me puedo ir a domar? – Dijo como siempre.

-"_Y se le fue el encanto " _ \- Se dijo para sí Kasai después de escuchar como Xanxus podía cambiar tan rápido

-Kasai ya se había puesto a imaginar – Se burlo Tenshin al percatarse de la sorpresa de ella

-Ten... mejor cállate – Le aconsejo su amiga de infancia

-Pero tú también la viste Kao...Kasai ya se había hecho ilu... – Decía riendo hasta...

-Cierra la boca estúpido niño – Le dio Kasai enojada golpeándolo directo en la sien y haciendo que se desplomara

-¿Que...pero? – Decía Adel sin creerlo – Se supone que es tu familia y casi lo matas con el golpe – La acuso

-Ten no se va a morir por algo tan simple como ese golpe – Rio Annie – Se necesita más que eso para noquear a Tenshin

-Itai! – Se quejo el chico poniendo de ir frente a todos. – Te pasaste un poco Kasai

-¿En dónde nos quedamos Nono? – Pregunto Natsuko tomando ha ciento en una silla que le trajo Coyote

La mujer les conto todo lo sucedido hace10 años en Italia y como fue lograron esconderse todos esos años. Ella tomo la decisión de que, así como lo hizo Kasai, elegiría algún miembro y lo infiltraría en las familias que supieran de ella para que así guardaran el secreto a la ultima genera con de ellas y así en adelante pasaran a ser un simple mito.

Poco a poco iban entendiendo todo, el trato hecho entre Giotto y Gardenia, el poder de los cazadores, que era la oscuridad y el sufrimiento de toda la historia de la humanidad, los poderes de ellos.

Lo que les faltaba por saber era el origen de Regina, la diferencia entre tutor, mensajero y protector. Iban a comenzar a hablar de eso cuando...

-NATSUKO! – se escucho a una mujer algo alterada entrando a escena

-¿Que sucede Linn?

-Hiroki llamo – Le contesto – Ella despertó

-Tan rápido... solo fue hace 2 horas que la libere – Se puso a pensar

-¿Libere?... espere... Natsuko-sama – La llamo Kaori

-Sera posible... ¿Usted? – Dijo Alex sin creer sus palabras

-Si se libero...quiere decir ¿Que nos recuerda? – Pregunto Annie

-No exactamente... pero lo hara – Respondio Natsuko

-No entiendo de que están hablando – Suspiro Pan

-Por favor no hable en clave – Pidió Yuki

-Ten... ¿Que paso? – Le pregunto Rose

-Simple...nuestra Regina despertó – Con esto con una sonrisa

-Nuestra Regina... ¿Estas seguro? – Pregunto Ume algo emocionada

-Si Natsuko-sama lo dijo, debe ser cierto – Hablo Kasai

-¿Quitaste su sello... no? – Le pregunto Nono a la adulta sin que los demás entenderán algo. Natsuko solo afirmo sin decir palabra alguna

-Pero, es peligroso que este a esta hora fuera, siendo que hay cazadores cerca

-Lo sé...por eso Kaori Amai, Alexandra O'coner, Annie Delorm y Tenshin Kirie... vayan por su Regina – Les ordeno – Vayan a buscar a Haru – Sonrió

-SI! – Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salieron del lugar

-Hace mucho tiempo que no los veía así de felices – Sonrió Linn

-Espere...dijo ¿Haru? – Le dijo Yamamoto

-Si

-Eso quiere decir... – Decía Gokudera

-¿Primavera?

-Haru –chan... ¿Ella es? – Decía Chrome

-Haru es... ¿La nueva... Regina delle stagioni? – Termino Tsuna

* * *

_**Sé que me demore y de verdad lo lamento**_

_**La universidad me tiene como loca, no tengo ninguna semana libre sin tener algún trabajo o entregar un informe o un p*** certamen.**_

_**Ahora...Aclaraciones:**_

_**"Vento spinta": Empujón de viento **_

_**"Libera monimentum, Memento et domus tua, successor postetatem, Regina autem statipnibus, ad novam reginam": "Libera sus memorias, recuerda tu familia, sucesora de este poder, reina de las estaciones, la nueva reina"**_

_**"Depurazione delle tenebre": "Purificación de las tinieblas"**_

_**Eso y... el cambio COMPLETO del papa de Haru. El se la seria no se me...asemejaba a toda la historia, así que es e único que sufrió cambio son respecto a lo original**_

_**También estuve haciendo unos dibujos de los Oc's del fic. En un futuro planeo hacer mas, o en grupo con sus "Parejas"... ahí veré o lo pueden pedir... en una de esas puedo hacerlo...**__**XD**_

_**Les dejo el link:**_

_**(http:)(/)(/)(nemuru3003).(deviantart).com(/gallery/)... *Claro que deben sacar los () antes **_

_**Matta ne!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nemuru: ahí está el cuarto**_

_**Kaori: No se si se demoro pero... como sea ahí es**_

_**Yamiko: yo quería llorar...ahora escribe mi historia – Alego**_

_**Nemuru: no moleste... me demore en escribir este... más tarde**_

_**Yamiko: bien**_

_**Kaori: los personajes o le pertenecen, solo sus oc y los demás a quienes nos los prestaron.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 4

-Aun hay muchas cosas que debo decir... Pero en resumen – Les Dijo Natsuko mirando a todos ahí – Mi hija, Haru, es la nueva Regina

-Pero...Haru-chan – Decía Kyoko preocupada

-Si bien Haru tiene una personalidad fuerte, no está preparada ni siquira para una pelea simple – Dijo Orégano preocupada al conocer cómo era la castaña

-Quizás la que ustedes conocen no, ya que ella no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió en Italia – Les dijo Ume sonriendo – Pero también hay que tener que en cuenta que Regina no pelea

-Para esa labor están los protectores – Rio Rose – Ellos pelean por ella

-¿Cómo? – Dijo Tsuna bajo - ¿Como es que los olvido?

-Por que Natsuko sello los recuerdos una vez sucedió el ataque – Le contesto Nono

-Ademas hubiera sido muy doloroso para ella – Suspiro la madre de la castaña – El ultimo recuerdo que Haru tenía después del ataque es como Kaori y Tenshin murieron al protegerla

-¿Murieron? – Repitió Iemitsu sorprendidos como todos incluido el noveno

-¿Como que ellos murieron?... ellos estaban aquí – Dijo Lussuria – Dudo haber visto in Fantasma

-Hay mucho que decir todavía – Suspiro Lion – Aunque dudo que tengamos mucho tiempo

-¿Que hacemos Lion? – Pregunto Pandora junto a su tutor

-Se supone que es difícil acceder aquí – Dijo Coyote mirando al bosque que había a su espalda

-VOI! ¿Cuando es que ellos llegaron aquí? – Dijo Squalo

-Ustedes también se dieron cuenta – Rio Rose. Provocando que con esa frase todos prestaran atención a su alrededor

-Hibari! ¿Donde vas? – Pregunto Dino al ver que su pupilo se encamina al bosque

-Están interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de Namimori – Contesto serio como siempre – Merecen ser mordidos hasta la muertes

-Tus llamas no van a funcionar con ellos – Le dijo Adel

-cuando intentamos pelear, nuestras llamas, hasta la de Enma, se desvaneció cuando intentamos tocarlos – Explico Kaoru

-Natsuko... ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? – Pregunto Nono

-Solo resistir, pero antes debemos terminar de hablar y esperar a Haru – Respondió – Sera mejor que entremos

-Kufufufu... y quedarnos sin hacer nada – dijo Mukuro – Podría jugar con sus mentes un rato – Rio

-Pero sin las llamas de última voluntad si se nos haría difícil – Razono Yamamoto

-Ushishishi... eso o tiene miedo – Rio Bel

-Todos entraremos – Dijo el noveno

Con esas dos palabras, la decima, Simon, Cedef y Varia entraron con el Noveno y sus guardianes. Menos Mukuro, Squalo, Hibari y Dino, siendo este ultimo el que trataba se convencer a los otros tres a entrar.

-¡VOI! No moleste – Le grito el peliblanco – Aun que entremos qué sentido tiene, igual llegaran aquí

-Siempre hay alguien contra la corriente – Suspiro Lion

-Yuki... ve por Guardián de la nube y Ume... entra a los otros dos – Le dijo Natsuko – Rose apenas entren, encierra la casa

La Pequeña de las hermanas Amano salió de la casa corriendo detrás del Hibari quien ni siquiera se inmutaba a su presencia, hasta que la joven intento tocar su hombre, ganándose la reacción de este atacándola con una tonfa.

La joven por su parte se cubrió con un pedazo de hielo que tomo la misma forma que las tonfas dejando a Hibari impresionado.

-Sabes pelear – Sonrió maliciosamente

-Por favor ve y entra a la mansión – Le pidió tranquila

-Olvídalo herbívora – contesto y camino nuevamente

-entonces me disculpo desde ahora – Hablo nuevamente la peli-plata y estiro sus brazos en dirección a el Prefecto habiendo que este queda inmóvil.

Ume por su parte estaba aun retando de dialogar con el Mukuro y Squalo, siendo ayudada por su nuevo aliado, Dino. Estaban aun en eso cuando vieron como Hibari venía de vuelta con un expresión molesta, mientras que Yuki venía detrás de él.

-Y lo hizo – Suspiro Ume

-¿Que hizo? – Pregunto el rubio curioso

-Yuki es de invierno como yo, tenemos el agua bajo nuestro control y como el cuerpo humano está formado en una gran parte de agua, la podemos controlar – Explico

-¿Tu también haces eso? – Pregunto Mukuro

-Ten más respeto, soy mayor que tú – Lo encaro Ume

-Y a mí me importa un carajo, yo voy a pelear con esos "cazadores" – Dijo Squalo ya caminando al frente

-VEN AQUI BASURA – Le gritaron desde dentro y sin poder decir nada mas, simplemente entro a la mansión

-¿Vas aseguir su ejemplo y te entro como Yuki lo hace con su amigo? – Dijo Ume y Dino comenzó a sudar frio

-Entrare – Le contetso – Pero ese Tipo no es mi amigo –Agrego enojado

-¿A no? – Hablo extrañada la joven

-No..., son como el gato y el perro – Le dijo Dino

Una vez entraron todos y cerraron el gran ventanal que los separaba del patio, Rose se paro firme en frente. Juno sus manos frente a su pecho y respiro profundo, luego los llevo lado de sus piernas con la palma abierta

_-"cupola di terra di protezione" _– Recito a viva voz para levantar los brazos. Una cúpula enorme de tierra comenzó a salir desde solo unos metros de la casa. Cuando la cúpula era más visible, movió sus manos en el aire como un remolino.

-Es muy grande el espacio de la casa – Dijo Chrome con preocupación al ver a la adulta algo cansada

-Rose... ¿Te ayudo a bloquear la entrada? – Pregunto Kasai con Yume abrazada a su pierna

-No... Solo espera un poco – Les dijo con un poco de dificultad la tutora

-Ciaossu – Saludo Reborn de imprevisto junto a Fong, Colonello, Skull

-Disculpa nuestra demora Rose – Le dijo Fong

-Por fuera esta cosa de tierra se ve genial – La alago Skull

-Bien ahora si termino – Dijo la peli rosa y termino por juntar sus manos en el aire, luego las bajo y se dio vuelta para ver a sus compañeros. Se paro derecha y trono sus dedos diciendo – _"spine di rosa"_

_-_Con eso será suficiente para esperar a que lleguen con Haru – Sonrió Pandora – No se van a demorar mucho mas

-Mientras le hablare de los "Cazadores" y como es que inhiben sus llamas de voluntad – Les dijo Natsuko seria

**********EN OTRO LUGAR*********

-Se dieron cuenta de nosotros – Dijo una voz masculina

-Y eso que... los protectores se fueron, y eso significan que solo quedan miembros débiles – Dijo una mujer – Ademas que los otros o pueden usas sus famosas "llamas"

-Y como si esa fuera su única habilidad – volvió a decir el hombre

-Me importa una mierda – reclamo la mujer – La antigua Regina este aquí y hasta no pase su titulo a la siguiente, ella aun tiene todo el control sobre el poder de estaciones

-Como quieras – Suspiro el hombre – PREPARENSE PARA ATACAR! – Anuncio serio y alrededor de 50 personas contestaron a su aviso

*******Casa de Haru 8:00 pm*******

-¿Por qué?... ¿por qué no los recordaba? – Dijo la castaña arrodillada mientras lloraba - ¿Por qué paso eso? ¿Por qué nos atacaron? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quien soy? ¿Quien era?... ¿Que paso con ellos?

-Calma hija – La abrazo su papa – No los recordabas porque bloqueamos tus recuerdos si no corrías mucho peligro, nos atacaron por que querían tu poder, tu eres Miura Haru y siempre lo has sido y vas a ser, Nadia va a cambiar eso y viste ¿no?...Kaori y Tenshin están bien, como todos tus demás amigos – Sonrió

-¿Que soy, papa? ¿Que es Haru?

-Eres Regina... una mujer muy poderosa, al igual que tu madre

-¿Como el juego de la reina?

-Así es... como los juegos de la reina – Limpio las mejillas de Haru - ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si... Si me acuerdo de el juego – Sonrió

FLASH BACK

-ALLA VOY – Anuncio un niño rubio

Estaba en medio del jardín buscando a las que son sus amigas sin encontrar a ninguna.

-Ten no nos va a encontrar – Rio una castaña

-Tenemos que ganar, Haru – Le hablo su amiga

-¿Te vas a quedar conmigo Kao?

-Claro... así vamos a ganar – Sonrió

-SI!

-Ahí están – Se escucho a su espalda

-AH! – Gritaron y la recién llegada les curio la boca

-Tranquilas solo soy yo, Pandora – Sonrió mientras aguantaba la risa

-Eres mala, Pan... Ten nos va a encontrar – Le dijo Haru Preocupada

-Creo que ya sabe... viene para acá – Se altero la peli roja

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Que hacemos? – Decía la pelinegra

Tenshin estaba por llegar donde ellas cuando...

-Ten! – Lo llamaron

-¿Que, Rose? – Contesto

-¿Sabes donde esta Lion?... sus padres lo están buscando – Le dijo al chico mientras que sus manos hacia una señal a las niñas

-Vamos – Susurro Pandora y se llevo a las otras dos

-Debe estar durmiendo en uno de los arboles...Ume lo puede encontrar mas rápido que yo – Le contesto Lion

-Ya veo... la voy a buscar – Sonrió Rose y entro a la casa

-¿Donde nos escondemos ahora? – Pregunto Haru

-Por aquí...- Se escucho y vieron una mano asomada desde una pared

-¿Alex? – Dijo Kaori

-Van a venir o no – Salió y las volvió a llamar

-Vamos – Corrió Haru y las otras dos detrás

-Bien... ahora solo hay que llegar a la base y ganamos – dijo Annie quien también estaba allí

-PRINCESA... ¿DONDE ESTA? – Gritaba Tenshin al estar buscándolas

-¿por qué siempre me llaman así? – Pregunto Haru

-Por que eres nuestra princesa y nosotros de defendemos de todo mal – Sonrió Alex

-Pero... ¿Eso no será siempre? – Volvió a decir la castaña

-Siempre será así Haru – Le dijo Annie

-¿Pero es solo un juego?

-Un juego... hasta que en verdad lo seas – Le dijo Kaori seria - ¿Bien? – Sonrió

-Si!

FIN FLASH BACK

-Eso fue hace 10 años... y todos éramos pequeños – Dijo Haru sonriendo – Pero... ¿Quizás que fue de ellos, desu?

-Todos estamos aquí – Se escucho en lo alto de la muralla

-Dijimos que siempre te protegeríamos – Dijo otra persona a su lado

-Ya les avisaron – Suspiro Hiroki – Haru – la llamo - ¿Reconoces quiénes son?

-T...Tenshin y Alexandra – Sonrió – Haru sabe quiénes son

-¿También sabes quienes somos nosotras? – Pregunto alguien a su espalda provocando que esta se girar

-A...Annie... Kaori – Las miro

-Hola...Haru – sonrió la pelirroja

-Están vivos... Los dos... están vivos, desu – Dijo Haru sin creerlo – Haru está feliz – Sonrió y cayó de rodillas a no ser por Tenshin quien llego y la sujeto de los hombros

-Si... estamos aquí – Sonrió Tenshin y no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima

-Estas llorando... ¡Estas llorando Ten! – Le dijo Alex aguantando la risa al ver a su amigo

-¿Que quieres que haga?...yo también tengo sentimientos – Lloro dramáticamente

-Eres un niño – Suspiro Annie

-Vamos Ten... ya no llores – Lo consoló Kaori acariciando su cabello

-Pero es que toy feliz... Principessa nos recuerda - Respondió

-Haru también está feliz – sonrió y abrazo a su amigo – Pero...Haru vio...vio a Kaori cuando le dispararon y a Tenshin en el suelo, desu

-Pero no vamos a morir por eso... por lo menos ninguno de los que estamos aquí – Sonrió Kaori

-Hay muchas cosas que decirte Haru – Sonrió Annie – Por cierto... ¿Me puedes llamar Sare y no Annie?

-Tío Hiroki... tenemos que llevas a Haru donde esta Vongola – Le dijo Alex seria

-¿Vongola?... ¿Donde Tsuna-san? – Pregunto Haru

-Si... ellos también están metidos en eso – Hablo Tenshin ya recuperado

-¿Vamos? – Pregunto Annie

-Está bien – Les dijo Haru y estos tomaron su mano para salir lo más rápido del lugar

****Con Vongola****

-Bien...así como les dijo Nono antes, los "Cazadores" son una familia antigua de la mafia. Ellos eran conocidos como la "Familia Nero Cosmo" – Les dijo Natsuko – Ellos conocían de muy cerca a la primera Regina, y sintieron enviada cuando vieron que esta se volvió más importante que ellos.

-Cuando Regina comenzó a formar su "Familia", ellos comenzaron a atacar, de esa forma ella eligió los primeros protectores y lucharon por su vida lo que se extendió por años– Les dijo Rose

\- Nero Cosmo no tenia posibilidad de ganarle a Regina, y a medida que pasaron los años, sus miembros intensificaron sus entrenamiento – Hablo Ume – Causando que muchos murieran por cansancio.

-Al no tener muchas más opciones, comenzaron a buscar en los libros antiguas algo que los ayudara y encontraron un poder oscuro relacionado con los demonios. – Les dio Lion

-Al final pudieron invocar a uno de esos demonios, ese fue el mismo Satanás – dijo Kasai seria – A cambio de su "Alma" el les daría poder a sus descendientes y así sucesivamente.

-Sus poderes son extraños, van desde la voluntad hasta la locura por matar – Les dijo Nono – Dominio de seres extraños o invocaciones, todo depende la persona

-Ellos inhiben sus llamas por que crearon un artefacto que desprende un tipo de onda extraña con rastros del poder de los demonio que las neutraliza por completo – Explico Natsuko – Si ese artefacto se encuentra y destruye, volverán a tener sus llamas.

-El trato que ellos hicieron terminara cuando tomen el poder de Regina, y como en estos momentos estamos en procesos de Sucesión es aun más vulnerable – Suspiro Yuki

-Por eso...a nosotros desde muy niños de nos explico nuestro papel, aunque fue es una especie de juego – Rio con la ultima parte la joven Pandora

-Esto es más complicado de lo que creí – Hablo Tsuna confundido

-No tienes que entender mucho Dame-Tsuna – Le dijo Reborn

-Por el momento solo hay que ayudarles-kora

-Pero ellos igual van a atacar en algún momento – Dijo Enma

-Aunque peleemos con ellos debemos tener cuidado – Hablo Adel

-Si ellos nos tocan, nos "Envenenamos"... ¿Cierto? – Proceso Gokudera

-Eso es cierto... lo ideal es que al momento de pelear estuvieran protegidos con sus llamas – Le dijo Yuki

-Pero con ese artefacto que dijeron ustedes no podemos – Rio Yamamoto nervioso

-Entonces hay que encontrarlo y destruirlo... ¿Verdad? – Le sonrió Pandora

-¡VOI! COMO SI FUERA TAN FACIL – Grito Squalo asustando a Pandora quien se escondió detrás del guardián de la lluvia

-Vamos Squalo... asustas a... ¿Pandora, cierto? – Lo intento calmar Yamamoto y miro a la pelinegra

-Si – respondió – Eres un gritón y aparte pareces tiburón – Le dijo esta a Squalo aun escondida tras Yamamoto

-¿QUE DIJISTE ENANA? – Le grito nuevamente y avanzo hacia ella con la espada

-Los problemas que tenemos son con los cazadores, no entre nosotros – Dijo Lion detrás de Squalo sosteniendo la espada – No te acerques a mi alumna – Dijo serio, pareciendo mucho más grande que la edad que tiene de tan solo 17 años

-Disculpa a Squalo-chan- Le dijo Lussuria a Pan – Es un poco gruñón

-Claro un poco – Dijo Yuki con sarcasmo y tranquila hasta sentir una mirada sobre ella haciendo que se tensara

-¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto Chrome al notar el estado de la chica

-Creo... me siento observada – Respondió Nerviosa – No me he presentado... soy Yuki Amano... ¿Quien es el que me mira tanto? ...me incomoda

-Soy Chrome Dokuro, mucho gusto – Sonrió – El es Hibari-san... tu lo trajiste adentro

-Es cierto – Respondió – Iré a preguntarle

-Te recomiendo que no pequeña Yuki – Le dijo Alguien detrás de Chrome

-¿Tu eres Rokuro Mukuro?..¿No?

-El mismo

-Entiendo que se llevan mal...pero no te preocupes, se defenderme sola no soy pequeña, así que evita ese apodo – Le dijo con un tono molesto

-¿Donde están los otros? – Pregunto Gokudera

-Es cierto... hace ya tiempo que se fueron – Dijo Ryohei refiriéndose a los 4 protectores

-Haru-chan debe estar con ellos – Suspiro Kyoko

-No se preocupen-Kora

-Enma... ¿Con quién se encontraron? – Pregunto Rauji

-Creo que con la chica de ahí – Dijo Adel Señalando a Pandora – Y con una de las chicas que se fue

-Alex – Dijo Enma

-Vaya... Enma recuerda bien el nombre de ella y solo hablo con ella una vez – Se burlo Julie

-No seas así – Lo reto Adel

-Así le dijeron cuando chocamos – Respondió Enma un poco sonrojado

-Ya vienen – Aviso Rose – y la Principessa está con ellos

-¿Creen que realmente nos recuerda? – Pregunto Ume – Después de todo nosotros solo íbamos unas cuantas veces a verla. En cambio Tenshin y Kaori Vivian con ella

-habrá que esperar a que llegue aquí y averiguarlo – Rio Kasai

-Pero... ¿Como entraran? – Pregunto Fran con su tono monótono, quien durante todo el tiempo estuvo durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de la casa

-Ten es el protector de Primavera... se las arreglara – Rio Yuki

-ENEMIGO A LA VISTA! – Se escucho desde afuera

-¿EH? – se escucho en la habitación

-NO ES MOMENTO PARA JUEGAR ALEX – Le grito Annie

-PERO... QUIERO PELEAR CON ALGUIEN – Alego la pelinegra

-KAORI HAZ ALGO – Le dijo Annie

-A MI NO ME MIREN – respondió la peli roja

-Haru ignóralas – Le dijo Tenshin riendo – Ven por aquí – Le tomo la mano y se encamino a ala cúpula

-¿Pero Haru no puede pasar por aquí? – Le escucho a la castaña

-Yo te hare una puerta – Sonrió el rubio

-Y TU SERAS MI PUERTA A LA VICTORIA – Se escucho y un hombre llego con una especia de hacha, para atacar a Tenshin

Este solo lo miro de reojo y Haru grito al ver cómo le iba a dar en la cabeza a su amigo. Hasta que una de sus amigas le dio una patada en la cara antes que este golpear a Tenshin

-Te demoras mucho Ten – Le alegro la castaña de Annie

-Lo siento – Rio

Con solo tocar la cúpula y dibujar una especie de puerta, solo esa área marcada comenzó a caer poco a poco. Fue el primero en entrar y una vez adentro y ver a todos, sonrió y dio la vuelta.

-Por favor entre...Principessa – Le extendió la mano educadamente

-Haru no quiere que Ten la llame así – Alego la castaña y tomo su mano

-Solo es para molestarte Haru – Le dijo Annie entrando detrás de ella

Al entrar los tres, Haru vio como frente a ella estaban todos sus amigos, Varia, Vongola y su madre junto a otras persona que comenzaba a recordar.

-Si avanzaran un poco podríamos entrar también – Dijo Alex – Tenshin tiene un pequeño problema con los espacios

-No los tengo – Respondió este

-Claro que si... lo mejor sería entrar todos junto de una por un espacio grande – Le volvió a decir Alex – no por esta cosa enana que hiciste

-Te cambio de estación si quieres – Le Dijo Molesto el rubio

-No gracias... soy feliz siendo invierno

-Claro... siento la Reina del hielo – La molesto

-Suficiente – Les dijeron sus respectivas maestras

-Lo siento – Dijeron a la vez

-Ten... cierra rápido – Le dijo Su amiga de infancia ya junto a su maestra

-¿Cuando entro Kaori? – pregunto Annie

-Mejor ni preguntes – Le dijo Tenshin y cerro la "puerta"

-Kaori siempre ha sido así – Rio Haru – Haru recuerda que cuando jugaba a las escondidas, Kaori aparecía de repente y se iba sin que nadie lo notara – Sonrió – Y también era así cuando robábamos las galletas de la cocina, desu

-Es cierto...Rose cocinaba bien – Fantaseo el rubio

-Lo... ¿Lo recuerda? – Dijo Rose sorprendida

-Entonces si nos recuerda – Dijo Pandora con los ojos llorosos

-Haru-Chan - La llamo Kyoko - ¿Estas bien?

-Haru está mejor que nunca... Haru recupero algo importante – Sonrió – Haru recupero a Kaori, Tenshin, Alex, Annie, Pan, Yuki, Ume, Rose, Kasai y Lion, desu

-No voy a llorar... dije que no lloraría – Decía Lion De espaldas a la castaña

-Tu no vas a llorar... pero yo si – Dijo Ume sin aguantar mas

-Nuestra imagen de fuertes se fue al carajo – Suspiro Pan al lado de Haru y le sonrió

-Haru-chan está feliz – Sonrió Chrome

-Esto debe ser muy importante para ti primavera – Le dijo Mukuro

-Mucho...Mukuro-san

Una vez lo miembros de Regina saludaron a Haru, que ella reconociera quien era cada uno y se calmaran por tanto llorar, además que con Haru presente, Natsuko prosiguió con su explicación.

-Ahora sería ideal contarles sobre el origen de Regina – Suspiro – Así que les contare un cuento – Sonrió. Dejando a todos con cara de WTF... ¿Como que cuento?

_*****"Cuento de Regina"*****_

_Hace ya 1000 años, nació la primera Regina delle stagioni. Pero sus poderes no vienes de un nacimiento normal. Una mujer, una simple aldeana de hace mil años dio a luz a una bebe, la primera en su familia, solo que esta nació muerta. La culpa de esta fue tanto que una vez que el bebe murió, esta se encerró en lo que sería su habitación y no quiso ver a Nadia, ni siquiera a su propio marido._

_El hombre llevo el cuerpo del cual era su hija, a la montaña de las Dolomitas en Italia, y fue en ese lugar donde cabo la tumba del bebe. La enterró y pido su descanso eterno. A las semanas de ese suceso, hubo una extraña lluvia. Extraña porque eran rocas pequeñas las que caían desde el cielo, a este suceso ellos llamaron "_pulizia di pioggia",_ ya que al día siguiente, todos quienes hacían el mal, fueron asesinados por esa lluvia._

_Así pasaron 6 años y esas lluvia se repetía siempre el mismo día todos los años, a causa de este todo mal en ese lugar ese iba y ese pueblo fue conocido por lo pacifico que era. También, y a pesar de los años, el padre de ese la bebe, iba todos los años en día en que sería su cumpleaños a verla..._

_Ese día, cuando llego a la tumba le extraño ver a una niña en ese lugar._

_-¿Que haces aquí pequeña? – Pegunto de manera tierna para no asustarla_

_La niña lo miro sorprendida. Esta tenía el cabello de un color blanco aperadlo como la nieve que caída en invierno, su piel era de un color amarillo como las hojas que caen en otoño, sus ojos de un color anaranjado muy brillante como el sol en verano y sus labios y sus mejillas eran rosadas como cuando las flores están en su máximo esplendor._

_-Vengo a ver el lugar de donde nací – Le contesto con una voz melodiosa_

_-¿Donde...naciste? – Pregunto con asombro_

_-Si – sonrió – Yo nací aquí – Le señalo la tumba_

_-Eso...eso no es posible – Dijo el hombre cayendo arrodillado en la tierra – Tu...Tu habias muerto... tu naciste muerta_

_-¿Yo? – se señalo la niña_

_-Así que fue usted quien la dejo aquí – Dijo la voz de una mujer_

_-¿Quien es usted? – Pregunto el hombre asustado_

_-Soy Capypso - dijo la mujer de al redor de 35 años, cabello de color turquesa y ojos verde – Capypso Cosmo_

_-¿Cosmo?..¿De Nero Cosmo?_

_-Así es... y aunque no lo crea esta es su hija – Acaricio el cabello de la pequeña y esta sonrió_

_-¿Pero...cómo?_

_-¿El es mi papa?_

_-Así es pequeña... el es tu padre – Le contesto a la niña y esta fue donde el hombre_

_-Esto – le señalo su collar – Esta Flor... ¿me la diste tu?_

_-Si... desde que naciste era tuya – Sonrió el hombre al comprobar que era cierto_

_-Gracias...papa – Sonrió_

_Mientras la niña se dedicaba a jugar en el pie de la montaña, la mujer le conto al padre de la niña como es que ella estaba viva._

_La noche en que ocurrió la extraña lluvia, una de esas rocas cayo justo en la tumba, eso provoco que esta reviviera. Paralelo a eso, Nero Cosmo, investigo los componentes de esas rocas, ya que donde caían, la tierra se volvió más fértil y viva. Ahí es donde descubrieron que estaban cargadas de poder, un poder que se reflejaba en el ambiente, provocando cambios en este así como cuando cambian las estaciones del año._

_Luego al año siguiente, en la segunda lluvia, descubrieron que en poder que estas cargaban, desaparecían antes de caer sin rastro de ellas después de que impactaban. Ese año dieron con la tumba de la niña y comenzaron pensar. Si esas rocas le dan viva a la tierra... ¿Podría hacer que también trajeran a alguien nuevamente a la vida?_

_Y fue así, la bebe que una vez estaba muerta, nuevamente estaba viva. Comenzaron a buscar a la niña y encontraron una vieja casa en las montañas. En ella estaba una anciana y una bebe de solo 1 años. Al no poder llevarse a la niña, Nero Cosmo la cuidaba desde las sombras, hasta que la niña desarrollo sus poderes, el mismo poder de las rocas se concentraban en la niña ahí viene Regina delle stagioni._

_Al crecer la niña y conocer a su padre, también comenzó a vivir con él. Ya que su mujer seguia mal por la pérdida del bebe y al tener a la niña ahí le devolvió la vida aunque se le escondía que en verdad era su hija biológica. Los años pasaron y la joven se volvió una mujer. Calypso seguía visitándola y era algo así como su tía. A la niña era Seris, la primera Regina._

_Cuando sus poderes de hicieron conocidos, toda la aldea comenzó a quererla, casi a venerarla, y ella se frustro, para ella todo ese "amor" que le tenían era mentira. Pero de esa misma manera conoció a sus primeros protectores. Sus amigos, solo que en un principio no tenían ningún poder en su dominio._

_Eso hasta que Nero Cosmo ataco por mandato del hijo de Calypso, Leko. Atacaron el pueblo, a su familia y amigos. Y el poder de ella despertó solo un poco, pero este aumento, cuando frente a ella murió su padre. La persona que la crió y cuido, quien más la quería murió en sus brazos. Leko frente a ella reía, al ver lo débil que se veía ahora. Solo por envidia que le tenía, por la atención que su madre le ponía a ella no al él._

_-Eso es lo que ocurre cuando el jefe de Nero Cosmo se enoja...pequeña Seris – Le dijo de pie frente a ella – Que vas a hacer ahora...Regina_

_-No te acerque a ella – Le gritaron a Leko y uno de los amigos de Seris lo golpeo. Así todos ellos, sus cuatro amigos se parparon frente a ella separándola de Leko._

_-Ustedes también van a morir por ella...POR UNA ESTUPIDA MUJER – les grito Leko – ELLA NO MERECE ESE PODER... SOLO NOSOTROS MERECEMOS SER PODEROSOS... SOLO NERO COSMO _

_-Calypso tenia razón – Dijo Seris mientras acariciaba el rostro de su padre – El Cosmo es una flor hermosa...que representa el amor cuando el roja y de colores brillantes, pero cuando es negra... solo tiene un significado... Celos y envidia – Lo miro seria _

_-Seris... vete de aquí – Le dijo uno de sus amigos_

_-No... No me iré – se levanto y quedo a su lado – Voy a acabar con el_

_-Así... ¿y cómo lo harás?_

_-¿Me van a ayudar, cierto? – Pregunto Seris a sus amigos_

_-Siempre – respondieron los cuatro con una sonrisa_

_-Entonces, peleen por mí...mis estaciones – Sonrió y de su cuerpo salió lo que sería un trozo de las rocas del cielo y entro en cada uno de ellos._

_-¿Que hiciste? - Le dijo Leko _

_-Formo mi familia...mi reinado y tu destrucción – le contesto y chasqueo los dedos dando la orden a sus amigos._

_*****Fin del cuanto*****_

-Así es como nació la Regina y sus protectores – Les dijo Natsuko – El poder de Regina es hereditario, lo que quiere decir que tanto Haru como yo somos descendientes de Seris, así como cada una de las Reginas. En cambio los protectores son por la Regina, si es verdad que también son los herederos de los primeros, pero solo es un miembro de estos en el es elegido y bien puede cambiar su estación dependiendo sus personalidad.

-Valla... ¿De verdad esto lo hicieron un cuento de niños? – Pregunto Ryohei

-Si... aunque suene raro – Respondió Aoba

-Entonces... ellos intentaran atacar a Haru solo por venganza – Razono Yamamoto

-Haru tiene miedo – Dijo la castaña

-Haru-chan tranquila... todo va estar bien... ¿Cierto? – Dijo y pregunto Kyoko

-Claro que si – respondieron todos los miembros de Regina

-Tsuna-san... ¿tu también? – Pregunto Haru

-Si – respondió nervioso – Después de todo tenemos una alianza

-Varia también va a estar aquí – Dijo Nono

-Eso no anciano...No tengo porque proteger a una niña – Le reclamo Xanxus

-Van a tener que hacerlo... al venir se expusieron y Nero Cosmo ya tiene sus rostros, saben quienes son cada uno de ustedes – Le dijo Kasai

-No los van a dejar en paz hasta que esto termine – término Nono

-¡VOI! ENTONCES YA DEBIERAMOS ESTAR PELEANDO – Grito Squalo dejando a varios medios sordos

-Baja la voz Idiota – Le devolvió Alex

-Repítelo – Dijo Squalo

-Alex... ten cuidado, es un poco malhumorado – Le dijo Pan detrás de Yamamoto nuevamente por el grito

-No me importa... vas a bajar la voz si no quieres tener problemas – Le dijo Alex nuevamente a Squalo-

-Los problemas los tendrás tu mocosa

-Mocosa tu abuela

-Basta, deténganse – intento decir Enma

-Tú no te metas... estúpido jefe Simon – Le grito Squalo a Enma

-Tu mejor respeta a quien es tu superior – Le dijo Alex protegiendo a Enma – sigue siendo un jefe de familia y tu un simple asesino – Ayudo a Enma a levantarse – Arriba – Le extendió la mano y sonrió

-YA ME COLMASTE LA PACIENCIA! – Le grito el miembro de Varia dispuesto a atacarla con su espada frete a expectación todos

-ALTO! – Grito Haru

Su grito era una orden, una para sus protectores, al a cual reacciono Annie, quien se paro entre la espada y su amiga, recibiendo el corte que atravesó su hombro unos cuantos centímetros del cuello.

Frente a todos, estaba Annie ahora tirada en el suelo de la casa mientras se desangraba. Ninguno podía articular palabra alguna. Simon Vongola y Cedef estaban sin palaras.

-¿Que hiciste estúpido? – Le grito Bel

-Squalo... el... él, la – Decía Tsuna asombrado

-Esto no... No es cierto – dijo Haru con miedo

-No te preocupes Haru – Le dijo Kaori

-Que no se preocupe... ¿Que estas pensando? – Le grito Gokudera a la peli roja – Acaban de matar a tu amiga y dices que no se preocupe

-Pero lo que dice es cierto – se escucho de la boca de Annie – No tiene de que preocuparse – Se levanto dejando a todos muchos más que impresionados – Un corte no me va a matar – Sonrió

-¿COMO? – Dijo Xanxus impresionado

-Esto no tiene sentido... Una persona normal ya estaría más que muerto – Dijo Adel sin entender

-¿Que está ocurriendo, Haru? – Pregunto Tsuna

-Haru no sabe – Respondió

-Es simple... es la diferencia que tenemos los protectores de cualquier otro miembro – Dijo Tenshin – Y también es la razón por la que nosotros dos no estamos muertos – Señalo a Kaori y luego a el mismo

-Miren – Lo llamo Annie. Al verla bien, notaron como el lugar de la herida estaba siendo curada como si de magia de tratara, pero al verla bien, había una especie de aire blando sobre ella. Luego miraron la sangre que había salido de la herida y de esta salía el mismo aire blanco.

-Mukuro-sama ¿Que es eso? – Pregunto Chrome

-Eso es lo que somos – Dijo Alex – No sabemos si es una maldición o una bendición pero nosotros no somos normales, comenzando por el hecho que dominamos los elementos. – Rio con lo último – Pero nuestro cuerpo está formado del mismo elemento que dominamos

-En otras palabras... yo soy viento – Dijo con una gran sonrisa la pequeña Annie – Así como Alex es agua, Tenshin en tierra y Kaori es fuego

-Por eso es día de nuestra "muerte" nosotros no morimos – Rio Tenshin – Yo estaba en el piso donde había tierra de los zapatos de ese hombre y a Kaori le dispararon cuando ella tiro la vela al piso quemando todo

-Solo Haru nos puede hacer daño...solo ella puede acabar con nuestra vida – Termino Kaori – esa es la principal diferencia de los protectores

-Así que no te preocupes... copia de Jack – Le dijo Annie a Bel – Aunque me ataques, yo no dejare de atormentarte, así que no te preocupes – Sonrio.

-Bien ahora que está todo claro – Dijo Lion – Hay que salir de aquí

-Por fin una batalla – Suspiro Alex

-Ahora si puedes ir a pelear – Le dijo Yuki a Hibari – Pero si se te pasa la mano de controlo – Amenazo

-Tsk...No molestes herbívora – Respondió

-Vienen... ¿no? – Pregunto Tenshin a los demás

-Pero... sin nuestras llamas – Dijo Tsuna

-No creo que ese sea el único poder que tienen – Rio Kaori – Es solo un factor

-Por supuesto que no es lo único... estúpida – le dijo Gokudera

-No soy estúpida – Le respondió Kaori como niña pequeña – Tu...Tu...

-Cabeza de pulpo – Grito Ryohei

-Eso mismo – Señalo Kaori

-No me llames así

-Oblígame

-Gokudera-kun – Lo intento calmar Tsuna

-Kao-chan... ya basta – Le pidió Haru

-Vamos a pelear – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-SI! – Dijeron tanto Regina como Vongola y Simon. Mientras que Varía guardo silencio

-_ROTTURA_! – Grito Tenshin levantando sus manos y separándola, abriendo la cúpula

-Y tanto que costo hacerla – Suspiro Rose

\- Entonces... A ellos – Grito Tenshin emocionado para correr hacia los hombre

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Cupola di terra di protezione C**__**úpula de la tierra de protección**_

_**Spine di rosa: Espina de las rosas**_

_**Nero Cosmo: Cosmo Negro**_

_**Pulizia di pioggia: Limpieza de la lluvia**_

_**Rottura: Ruptura**_

_***el significado del Cosmo Negro fue sacado de anime Hamatora... creo que lo dice en el capítulo 7 más o menos al final... me vicie con la serie... si no la han visto... y les gusta la acción con poderes y misterios, además que es para cagarse de la risa en algunas partes... véanlo**_

_**Ahí les dejo el capítulo 4 del fic...**_

_**Espero les guste.**_


End file.
